Transformers: Cyberia
by MichaelaZacharias
Summary: When Cybertron fell, one slave got away. She is half Cybertronian and half human. She also posseses a lot of Energon, which many want. Humans, Decepticons and even Autobots want. But what does the girl want, after living as a slave for nine years?
1. Prologue: When Cybertron Fell

**I don't Own Transformers**

I'm just a big fan who has to much imagination. Not everything is right with the comics and so, but it's based on the movies !

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: When Cybertron Fell<strong>

The day Cybertron fell. The day the Earth was saved. When most of the Deceptions were killed. When many people died and many cities were turned into ruins. It was the day one prisoner got away. Around Cybertron there were several ships filled with Decepticons. One ship was filled with what the Decepticons called 'Rabasku'. Slaves, testing slaves. Meaningless creatures which could be used as pet, slave and testing product. They had once been humans and other aliens. Good for nothing, only some minor things. They had no value, had no reason to live on. For years they had lived on an ship. Living a nightmare. And now they would finally rest, in peace. But not all of them. One of the slaves was taken on a ship. Before they could reach land, the ship was already damaged to bad. The slave, because it was so small, could take shelter and survived the crash. After the crash, it quickly ran outside. But when it was outside the ship, it had no idea what to do. Earth was a strange place to it. It walked a bit further and than the ship exploded. A big light, lit the dark night sky.

'Did you just see that?' the commander said and he stood up. His soldiers followed.  
>'Americans?' the Russian soldier said. The commander shook his head.<br>'Not possible,' he said, 'Prepare the cars, we're riding to it.'  
>'We'll be there in fifteen minutes,' the soldier said again.<br>'Call NEST, just for sure,' the commander said, 'There's something weir about that light.'

Within fifteen minutes the Russian soldiers had arrived at the crater. It was near the border or Belarus and it would only be a matter of time before their army would be there. The commander had spoken to NEST and had received orders to check it out, would it be alien –of any kind- they had to wait for NEST. They would be there within seven hours. The commander carefully drove closer to the giant fireball. When they drove into the crater and saw something they got nervous. Slowly they approached the creature. It had the contours of a human, a young woman. But something shone on her. Slowly the soldiers came closer, pointing their guns at the thing. The commander tried different languages, but she –or it- did not reply nor turned around. She just stared to the ship.  
>'Identify yourself!' the commander said again, Russian again. But still the girl did not show anthing.<p>

'We got here as soon as we got,' Lennox said, shaking hands with the Russian commander.  
>'Good, we have something interesting here,' he said, with a strong Russian accent, 'You had to bring him?'<br>'I thought it would be the smartest thing,' Lennox said, looking at Sideswipe.  
>'Do you feel that?' the Autobot said, 'Energon, a lot of it.'<br>'Let's have a look,' Lennox said. They walked to the still burning fireball. The contours of the girl becoming clearer as they got closer. Lennox walked closest of all to her. Sideswipe already prepare his armory. There was something weird. As Lennox tried to talk to her, they suddenly noticed something. Not only was the girl naked, but around her body was partly covered with metal. From her left foot it whirled around her leg up to her back, where it followed her spine. It looked like it was nailed into it. From her neck it whirled over her right shoulder and arm. The long black hair of the girl hang loosely over her left shoulder. Sideswipe removed his armory.

'Lennox,' he said, 'she is the Energon I feel.'  
>'Girl, can you hear me, miss?' Lennox kept trying. Still no reply. He had almost reached her. He had to do something. He lowered his gun, even though he could hear some soldiers protest. He laid his hand on the girl's shoulder. He could feel and see her shiver. Still, she did not look around.<br>'Miss,' he said it calm and friendly now. Now she looked around. Lennox was a bit shocked by what he saw. Her eyes. They were the most icy blue he had ever seen. It remembered him of the Autbots, it was that blue.  
>'Let's go, come on,' he said, taking her hand. She followed his hand. When she looked at him again, she nodded.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Cyberia

**Chapter 01: Cyberia**

'So, what is she?' Charlotte Mearing said, while she looked through the window. On the other side the girl said in a white hospital dress. They were at a big army hospital. Because NEST was still not sure who she was, what she was and where she came from, they had to be safe. She had been in contact with Decepticons for quiet a while and was even half a Cybertronian. Optimus wanted to talk to her. But Charlotte thought he had to be examined first. Right above her left breast, on top of her heart, the core of the Energon had been found. It was a bright blue circle, with several smaller circles in it. Each time with a small line of skin between it. It was just as bright as her eyes.  
>'Do you know your name?' the doctor which was in the room with the girl asked her. She just shook her head. Looking back at the people behind the window.<br>'Do you remember anything? Parents? School? Names? Places?' the girl said nothing. The doctor sighed and looked at the people behind the window. He shook his head and walked to the door.  
>'Brown,' she suddenly said, as the girl looked at the mirror. Her voice was a mix between soundwaves and a voice.<br>'You're name was Brown?' the doctor asked, looking from the people behind the window to the girl.  
>'My eyes,' the girl whispered, 'They used to be brown.'<br>'Yet, now they're blue,' the doctor said, slowly approaching the girl, 'How is that possible?'  
>'Cyberia,' the girl said breathing out.<br>'What is that?' the doctor asked, but the girl had turned her face to the ground. 'It that your name?'  
>'We should let Optimus talk to her,' Lennox said, behind the window.<br>'Not until we know what she is,' Charlotte said again. Lennox hit his fist against the glass, but the girl did not move.  
>'She is human, alright!' he said. Charlotte raised her eyebrows.<br>'Look at her, lieutenant!' Charlotte said fierce, 'She lived with those damn Decepticons for who knows how long! What if she's a trap? What if she's a spy? Until we can be absolutely sure that she has no connections with them anymore, we can trust her. Until then, she will be like one of them.'  
><em>She will be like one of them.<em> The words echoed through the ears of the girl. _She will be like one of them._ Never! She had never been one of them, never! But who was she, to begin with? She was human, for sure. But her race did not except her, so was she even really human? Yes. Even though she could feel the clicking of nuts and bolts in her head. She was human, or at least, half. She may not know who she was, what had been before, but she did know that she had nothing to do with the Decepticons! She looked up. Staring back at the now empty window. These people had to see that she was human! They had to know she had nothing to do with the Decepticons; else her eyes would have been red and not blue! They just had to see. They would see! She would show them!

The girl opened her eyes. She was sure. It was even quieter than it had been before. She had had enough! Questions, questions, question! She knew nothing! Why did they not understand that! She did not know who she was. She did not know her name. She did not know what had happened or what would happen! She only knew what had been het live for the last nine years. Quickly, the girl slipped out of her bed. She could not sleep in it anyway. She tiptoed to the door and forced the lock to open with her right hand. Humans were indeed the smallest and dumbest aliens in the universe! As soft, gentle and quick as she could, the girl tiptoed through the large hospital. The moon shone through the small square windows, as the girl made her escape back into her own world. When she finally got out, she had no idea what she saw! The world. It was so large. So big. So dark. So strange. It was nothing like it had seemed from space. Like she had remembered it in her memory. Still, she took no time to take a good look around, but ran on her bare feet through the streets.

'What's that?' the captain said, looking at the blinking light and the screens showing the hallways.  
>'Someone opened several doors, sir,' the soldier said.<br>'Which room?' the captain asked, a bit tensed. The soldier swallowed.  
>'Room 153, sir,' he said and turned around, looking at the captain, 'Cyberia just ran away.'<br>'Fuck, damnit,' the captain cursed and thought for a moment, 'Right, call NEST, let them go after her.'  
>'Yes, sir,' the soldier said and picked up the phone.<p>

'Fucking great,' Lennox cursed and threw the phone on the floor.  
>'Careful with that, would you!' Charlotte said, pointing her finger at him.<br>'Don't you point at me, lady!' he hissed, pointing back at her, 'Cause you're people lost her!'  
>'What?' she said, frowning again.<br>'You're people, lost the girl! She just broke out the hospital!'  
>'Cyberia got out?'<br>'Who the hell-'  
>'We called her Cyberia, cause that's the only thing close to a name she kept repeating,' Charlotte sighed, 'Where's she going?'<br>'I don't know,' he said, walking away, 'But we have to find her, says the government! We leave in five, we arrive in twenty-five!'

After she had stolen some clothes and changed in a small alley, the girl thought what to do. She had no idea what she had to do. She had no idea who she was. For God's sake, she did not even know where she was! But she did know that the biggest danger was no more: Megatron had been defeated. The weird lady behind the glass had said it several times, and she had seen it herself on the news. Still, what to do now? There were hardly any houses or any other stores here. The girl now wore jeans with a simple T-shirt. Simple and not really what she wanted, but better than the ugly hospital dress with the open back! Suddenly she gasped, as she heard the sound of sirens echoing through the night. She looked around, quickly scanning the area and than picked a road and just ran.  
>Still the cars followed her. She kept running and running, yet she knew it was useless. Was she stronger then them, or not?, she suddenly thought. She had no idea. As she ran out of a forest, she fell on the ground. She could not go on anymore! She just did not have the strength! Immediately several soldiers jumped out of their vehicle and pointed their guns at her. One of the vehicles gently pushed her and she fell on the ground. Lennox walked up to her, as she raised her hands, still pointing his gun at her. She turned her face and looked him straight in the eyes.<br>'Jesus,' he sight and lowered his gun. Immediately the girl kicked against Lennox's legs, which made him fall on the ground. She took his gun in her right hand, jumped up and pointed it at him. She took deep breaths as she looked down on the lieutenant. And he looked back, calm. Yet his heart was beating like a maniac, as he looked to the arm, covered with metal. He noticed how elegantly the metal covered the top of her hand. It gently slit over the top of her hand, almost like a snake, covering the middle part of her hand. Bending around her middle finger, coloring the nail metal. The girl felt her hand shake, felt the Energon spread into her arm, hand and fingers.  
>'You don't want this, do you?' he said. Tears welt up in her eyes, as she carefully shook her head. Carefully and slowly Lennox stood up, gesturing the gun to the ground.<br>'Put it down, girl,' he said soft. She wanted it, but could she? The car, of course!  
>'Alright,' she said soft. With all the strength she had in herself, the girl threw the gun on the ground and slammed her hand on the car. There, it was out! She panted, shaking on her knees. She knew what was next. Lennox smiled, but the smile quickly disappeared when the vehicle suddenly began shaking.<br>'Get out,' the girl said, 'Get out!'  
>'Do it! Get out!' Lennox quickly yelled to the soldiers in the vehicle. They jumped out. Immediately the vehicle transformed. Right before their eyes the vehicle turned from an army van into a large robot. The soldiers backed off, 'wow-ing', pointing theirs gun at the thing. When the new AutobotDecepticon saw what the soldiers did, his hands changed into guns, pointing it at them.  
><em>No, stop!<em> The girl said, to the soldiers it was nothing but weird rough noises. But for the girl it had been the language she had spoken for the past eight years.  
><em>Where are we? Who do we follow?<em> The new one replied, as his eyes changed from blue to red and back again.  
><em>Autobots, <em> she said and looked straight at him, _You are to follow your new leader: Optimus Prime. You know where to find him.  
><em>_But who am I?_ he asked. The girl gently laid her right hand against the leg of the new one, and Lennox would almost swear he could see it shiver.  
>'Skyraid,' she suddenly said in English, 'you're name is Skyraid.'<br>'Did she just…like, make that thing?' a younger soldier said.  
>'I think we should take her to Optimus,' Lennox said, still gasping, 'Now.'<p>

'Cyberia,' was the first thing Optimus Prime said when the girl stepped out of the vehicle. It sounded more like a gasp than a welcome, of any kind. He glanced over to the new Skyraid, but only quickly. The girl, was what interested him.  
>'You know her?' Charlotte said.<br>'Why are you always here?' Lennox sighed and rolled his eyes. Charlotte just ignored him and walked down the stairs. They had been talking with several Autobots about what could be done in the future, but when the doors opened and the cars drove in with the girl, the Autobots immediately turned away from Charlotte.  
>'You have no idea who she is, do you?' Mirage said. Lennox took a good look at the Autobots faces. There was something in their look, but what was it? It's not that easy to 'read' an Autbot face like you can read a human's face!<br>'No,' Lennox said, 'who is she?'  
>'Not so much who, lieutenant,' Prime said, 'She is like our new sun to our planet.'<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: BlueRed

**Chapter 02: Blue/Red**

'Please, explain! Like the sun?' Charlotte said, massaging her head.  
>'Cyberia has almost all the Energon there is left in the Universe, simple as that,' Prowl said.<br>'Ok, I already lost you again,' Lennox said trying to stay calm, ignoring the cursing Charlotte.  
>'Look-' Prowl began, but the girl interrupted him.<br>'No, I'll tell them,' she said.  
>'Alright,' Prime nodded, 'But tell them everything. From the beginning'<br>'Nine years ago, I was taken from my home,' the girl began, 'I was one of the many, aliens, who was a slave for the Decepticons. Only, I was the only human who lasted more than two years, and I was one of the few who lasted more than four years. Even though they were quiet careful with their human slaves.'  
>'Why?' Charlotte asked, hardly believing the half human girl.<br>'Because we are the only aliens who can move like we do when we dance, no other species can do that. Elegant, with curves and all,' she said, 'And, we are the only species who carry our children and give birth to them.'  
>'Really?' one of the soldiers said, but after a severe look of Charlotte he decided it was best he said nothing.<br>'I don't understand, if they're so 'careful' with their human slaves, why did they do that to you?' Lennox asked, looking at the metal at the girl's arms.  
>'Experiments,' the girl simply said, 'All the Decepticons ever truly wanted, was to get Cybertron back. You see, we can create live, by brining birth to our children, because we were created. We live on and on, we don't evolve. The Cybertronians evolve, because they are a result of what was created to evolve,' it sounded so logical to her, but she saw the confusion in their eyes.<br>'Anyway, they wanted Cybertron back. But because they cannot create live, they cannot –I mean- could not create Cybertron. They needed something which can create. They needed humans. Can you believe that? The big Decepticons, being helpless without humans?' she could not help and laughed for a moment.  
>'Still, how?' Lennox said. From the corner of his eye he saw Charlotte staring with big eyes. He could not stand her!<br>'They had one small splinter of the Cube, which was to small for any of them to use, but it was huge for me. Because of the tiny splinter I became half a Robotic Cybertronian. But because of the power of the Cube, I have a lot of Energon running through my spine.'  
>'You're spine?' Lennox said a bit dazzled.<br>'Yes. They pined…' she took a deep breath, 'Try to kill me, you have to stop the Energon, rib out my metal spine and stop my heartbeat.'  
>'That's a lot,' Skyraid giggled.<br>'So, you are more Decepticon than human, then,' Charlotte said, not hiding the loath in her voice.  
>'I'll never be one of them,' the girl said, and quickly her eyes jumped from blue to red. But within a seconds they were blue again. She blinked a few times and then looked back to Lennox.<br>'All I want, is just to live,' she replied fierce.  
>'Still, more like a Cybertrian than human,' Charlotte said.<br>'It's Cybertonian,' the girl hissed, 'and you have no idea what you're talking about, ma'am.'  
>'Don't call me ma'am, I'm not a ma'am,' Charlotte said quickly, looking at her assistant who shook her head. The girl narrowed her eyes and looked at Charlotte.<br>'You are so much more a 'ma'am' than you will ever admit, ma'am,' she hissed.  
>'You better watch out, young miss!' Charlotte said pointing her finger straight at the girl, 'Because else…'<br>'What?' Prime suddenly said, as he rose between the others, 'You'll expel yet another person? Lock her up?'  
>'Another one of your people you mean,' Charlotte said. Immediately the girl wanted to step forward, but she was stopped by two soldiers.<br>'She is as well one of my people, as one of your people,' Prime said calm.  
>'You're kidding, right?' Charlotte said frowning.<br>_She's hopeless_, the girl sighed.  
><em>Do not give up yet,<em> Prime replied in the same language.  
>'Speak English,' Charlotte tried to demand. She only heard rough sounds, which were probably some sort of language.<br>_Not yet? After nine years of slavery I finally come back to my planet and they treat me like I am one of the Decepticons!_, the girl said.  
><em>We know,<em> Prime replied calm, _but with time it will change. Do not loose hope in them, and accept who you are.  
><em>'Easy for you to say,' the girl murmured.  
>'For crying out loud, who are you!' Charlotte said, raising her voice. The girl looked at Prime. He nodded.<br>'Tell them,' he said calm and friendly.  
>'I am Cyberia,' the girl said, but in shame, 'I am the last source of Energon, yet still human. I can create and destroy live. I can take it, and give it.'<p>

'She's like their God,' Epps said, after Lennox told him what happened, 'Don't you see it? Create and destroy. Give and take.'  
>'It would explain her name,' another soldier said, 'If Cyberia would be the feminem form of Cybertron.'<br>'Don't be ridiculous,' Charlotte said, 'And what is he doing here?'  
>'Well, excuse me,' Epps said insulted, 'But I know them a bit by now, after working with them for quiet a few years now!'<br>'But if she's like their God, why treat her like a slave?' general Morgans said, ignoring the bickering Charlotte and Epps on the other side of the screen. They had a small -satellite- meeting to talk about the girl, Cyberia. They had some more information about her, which she had told them herself. She was 'abducted' nine years ago, when she was eight. There she became a slave who had to keep the ship clean. Another woman learned her to dance, and because of that Cyberia was kept alive longer. When the Decepticons 'doctors' noticed Cyberia was stronger than most of the others, they used her for many experiments. Their goal: Cyberia eventually creating a new Cybertron.  
>'Perhaps to control her?' Lennox said to the screen.<br>'No,' Prime said, Lennox turned the camera a bit so the general could see him, as one of the soldiers quickly ran to Prime with a small microphone, 'Until she had not created a new Cybertron, she was not yet to be above them. When she had created a new Cybertron, than she would be like their mother.'  
>'Confusing,' the minister of Alien Affaires, 'yet, somewhere I can see the logical.'<br>'Still, what do we have to do with her?' the general asked.  
>'Deport her!' Charlotte yelled from behind Lennox.<br>'Give her a chance,' Lennox said, 'Just like the Autobots.'  
>'She could be handy, eventually,' another 'important' army man said.<br>'Or not!' Charlotte said and pushed Lennox aside, 'Please, gentlemen, think! She already created another Autobot yesterday, who knows how much more she will create who will not be friendly?'  
>'We have to trust her,' Lennox said, putting the camera back to focus on his face, 'Just like we did with the Autbots. Cyberia seems to have respect for Prime and will listen to him.'<br>'We'll give her a chance,' the general said.  
>'Sir, I beg you-' Charlotte tried, over Lennox's shoulder.<br>'She will be under the guard of lieutenant Lennox and Optimus Prime,' the general said, 'Period!'  
>'Yes sir,' Lennox said and shut the camera down.<br>'We are so not done yet,' Charlotte said and turned around, walking away.  
>'I thought so, ma'am,' Lennox said, folding his arms.<br>'I am _not_ a ma'am!' she said, waving her hand over her shoulder.  
>'Sure glad I'm not that assistant of her!' Epps sighed, 'I would seriously kill myself.'<br>'I don't think that would really help,' Lennox sighed, but smiled when he saw the frowning face of Epps, 'You know the Devil can get everywhere.'

'You have to be kidding me! Please let me in! You are so getting fired!' Sam tried again, still the guard refused to let him in.  
>'Sir, you have to go now,' he said, again.<br>'No. no, I'm not going. _You_ can go! I want to go inside, now,' he said fierce.  
>'Sir, I truly think you have the wrong address, this is Health-'<br>'O please, don't start again! We had this talk several months ago, and you know what happened than, don't you? Remember? My car, my _real_ car, came. Transformed. Kicked your ass. Got your partner fired, remember?'  
>'Sir, please,' the guard sighed, he was so getting to old for this! He tried to calm himself with the thought that he only had to work another five years. Retirement, right now it sounded like heaven! What was this kid doing here anyway? It was close to eleven o'clock pm!<br>'Just call your boss, ask for Lieutenant Lennox and he will tell you everything,' Sam said again.  
>'Sir, you have to turn around right now, or I will call the police,' the guard said.<br>'Alright, stay cool, man. I'll go, don't worry,' Sam cursed a bit and drove away.  
>'Save the world three times and still they won't let me in,' he hissed, driving around the corner, 'Keep it cool, man. We'll get it! Sure we will.'<br>'Dude, you have to stop talking to yourself as 'we',' Wheelie sighed.  
>'Yeah, it's so not cool,' Brain said. They had just survived their brave, yet reckless heroic deed.<br>'Shut up, I'll get in,' Sam said, with twinkles in his eyes, 'I will.'  
>'Are you sure your girl went on some work trip and didn't just ditch you?' Wheelie said.<br>'Hey, first of all: she's my wife, alright? And second of all; we trust each other, so yes she is,' Sam said.  
>'Sure, sure, anyway, you should really get some VIP pass or so, to get in. You know? And…hey, wait, where are you going!' Wheelie said when Sam suddenly parked the car and jumped out of it.<br>'Stay here!' he said and shut the door.  
>'Sure, mister my-car-is-a-famous-hero, goes on another adventure, and we have to stay here with this crap,' Wheelie sighed.<br>'Hey, I like this car!' Brain said.

Sam sighed, as he heard the two small Aubots argue in his small yellow car. He looked at the wall. He could do this, he knew that. He just hoped he would not get electrocuted or anything. The wall was, like what? Thirteen yards high? He had heard something like that. It did not matter that much now. Quickly Sam looked around. There was no one there, of course. He took a deep breath and began climbing the wall. It was not that hard. So far, at least.  
>When he was halfway the other side of the wall, Sam could barely feel his hand anymore. Why was he ever so stupid to climb this wall? He was happy not be electrocuted, but a stair would be very welcome right now! Almost, he had almost reached the ground! Suddenly the wall was lit at the place where Sam was by a bright light and Sam was grabbed by a big metal hand. The hand almost smashed him on the roof of an army van, as the bright lights almost blinded him.<br>'Skyraid, put him down,' someone yelled from a distance. Sam heard the Autobot murmur before he put his lights out and gently placed Sam on the ground.  
>'I'm sorry,' Skyraid said soft, 'I'm still learning.'<br>'You better are!' Sam said, 'What, who are you?'  
>'I'm Skyraid,' Skyraid said proud.<br>'You're new,' Sam said, straightening his back, 'Where are you from?'  
>'I don't come from anywhere,' Skyraid answered as Sam frowned, 'I was created.'<br>'Created?' Sam laughed a bit, 'But the Cube is gone, I saw it.'  
>'I was created,' Skyraid said again, 'by her.'<br>'Her?' Sam said doubting as he saw the girl running up to him. How old was she? Seventeen, eighteen? Perhaps nineteen, but not much older. Wait, did he just see something sparkle? And were those bright lights her eyes? Sam started to doubt his own eyes.  
>'I'm sorry, I won't do it again,' Skyraid already said before Cyberia had even actually reached them. Sam reached his hand to her, to introduce himself. But the girl, with indeed the unnatural bright blue eyes, looked at him. No, she examined him. From toe to head and from head to toe, back to his face.<br>'Samuel James Witwicky,' the girl said in one breath. Sam was surprised that she knew his name, but even more that she pronounced it right at once. Cyberia immediately recognized him, she did not even need to do the entire scan. It just happened. Her vision turned read, as a small blinking word appeared in her right eye corner. _Eliminate_.  
>'That's not good,' Skyraid said. Sam heard that besides her normal voice the girl also spoke using sound waves, just like the Autobots did. When he saw her eyes turn from the weird blue to the devilish red, he freaked out. He started screaming and backing off. He kept yelling when his back hit the side of a truck. Cyberia felt the Energon flush through her as the blinking word still appeared in her red vision. She was fighting it, as hard as she could. But could she resist it? It was programmed in her. Just like breathing! Her breathing became heavier as Sam kept yelling like a small girl.<br>'Bumblebee!' he yelled with a high voice. Cyberia started shaking, and had the feeling that her disk would freeze any minute. Or explode, that was also very possible.  
>'Bumblebee!' Sam yelled again, as the red eyes still stared at him. Sam stopped yelling as he heard the sound of the wheels drive over the smooth asphalt. Before Bumblebee turned around the corner he transformed, immediately preparing his armory.<br>'Wow, big boy,' Skyraid said, backing off a bit, 'No need for that!'  
>'Shoot her, Bee!' Sam yelled, pressing himself against the van, 'Shoot her! She's a Decepticon.'<br>'_What's up, Doc?_' Bumblebee said, putting his armory aside.  
>'What's up? She's what's up!' Sam yelled. Cyberia took a few deep breaths and touched her head with her right hand. She felt a small shock go through her head. For a moment her vision was black, but it quickly recovered. She blinked a few times. Her eyes changing from blue to red and back. Blue. It was safe. She looked at Sam.<br>'It's alright,' she said, trying not to pant to hard, 'I'm fine.'  
>'You're fine?' Sam said, 'You're a Decepticon how can you be fine?'<br>'I am _not_ a Decepticon!' Cyberia hissed.  
>'<em>I'll tell you all about it, right after the commercial,<em>' Bumblebee said.\  
>'Ok, that's not funny, Bee,' Sam said.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Sparky Soul

**Chapter 03: Sparky Soul**

With a long and high scream Cyberia woke up. Immediately she shut her mouth and scanned the environment. She remembered, she was safe. She took deep breaths and closed her eyes for a moment. She sat up straight on the ground, trying to control her breathing. She laid on the ground, beside her bed. She was not used to a bed and could not sleep in it. Cyberia slept in the same cargo as the Autbots, because they were the only one she trusted and where she felt safe. Lieutenant Lennox had even offered that she could go to his house, but when she heard about his little Annabella, she refused. What is she could not control herself, again? Cyberia opened her eyes when she heard someone walk up to her. A soldier. Probably checking why she screamed. She looked at him as he walked up to her, stroking her hair back. Her eyes gave a bit light in the dark hall.  
>'Are you alright?' he asked. She recognized him. Corporal Ethan Jason Andrews. He had blond hair and grey eyes, strong and pretty jaw line and sparkling eyes. He got in a lot of trouble with Charlotte Mearing, but he was an excellent sniper with a good heart.<br>'Just fine,' she nodded, 'Just a nightmare.'  
>'Need a glass of water, or something?' he offered. She shook her head.<br>'No, thanks,' she said.  
>'You just can't sleep, can you?' he said, with a small smile. Cyberia looked at him and shook his head.<br>'No,' she said.  
>'Why? I mean, you're already beside the bed, and safe and all,' he tried.<br>'It's not the bed,' she said, 'Not anymore, I mean I'm just fine on the floor. It's just…'  
>'Are we making to much sound, back there?' Ethan said, pointing at the small cabin at the other side of the cargo where the soldiers kept guard. 'I mean, I can make sure we keep it down a bit more.'<br>'Thanks,' Cyberia smiled, 'but you're not it. I wished you'd make some more sound, actually!'  
>'Seriously?' he said.<br>'Yeah, the silence. It's so,' she searched for the right word, 'scaring. It's like, there's something lurching. Even though you know there's something, even so much, it's like it's hiding. I mean, on ship it was never silent. Decepticons need hardly any sleep, just like the Autobots, but there were always some Decepticons fighting. A machine which wasn't working well. Someone shooting. Someone yelling. Someone, I don't know. There was always a lot of sound.'  
>'Someone,' Ethan said, 'You really refer to them as persons.'<br>'They have a heart too,' she said, trying not to sound to fierce, 'sort of. And they have a soul.'  
>'I thought that was their Spark, or so?' Ethan said, who now got a bit confused. Cyberia smiled.<br>'A spark is the soul of a Cybertronian,' she explained, 'The Cube, giver of all live, was also because of that referred to as the All Spark.'  
>'So if their Spark is their soul, what is their heart?'<br>'Well, you could call it their engine, I guess,' Cyberia said, thinking out loud, 'It's the one place in their entire being, where pure Energon is. It's like their blood.'  
>'Does it also look like an engine?' he had never thought he would have such and interesting conversation about Cybertronians.<br>'No, it looks like… Here, it looks like mine,' Cyberia said. She pulled her singlet down a bit and showed the circles on her heart. Ethan bent through his knees and looked at the outer circle, which he guessed had a diameter of seven centimeters. Within that circle there was a diameter of five centimeters. Within that one, a circle with a diameter of three centimeters and within that one, a circle with one diameter. Still it were not just mere rounds. The metal of which the circles were made were smooth and had a slightly blue color through it. Besides that, the circles were decorated. Not with words or signs, as far as Ethan could tell. But with lines and curves. Making it look very elegantly, just like the metal plates on Cyberia's body. The metal plates on her body looked like they were small curved rectangles, with round edges. They were placed closely upon each other, creating almost a small shield. But also those plates were decorated with lines and they had symbols and signs on it. Ethan could not control himself and gently touched the circles. They were so smooth, yet he also felt a small shock go through his body. It made his entire hand tingle. So that was how Energon felt. It was beautiful, yet a bit weird. Through the metal, he could still feel the heart of Cyberia.  
>'You have both an Energon core as an heart, don't you?' he said, she nodded, 'What about the other? Do you have a Spark or a soul.'<br>'I-' Cyberia thought, 'I don't know. I never thought about it. I guess I have a soul. Or not. What if I have a Spark? Perhaps Charlotte is right. Perhaps I-'  
>'Whoah, no, no, no, no!' Ethan said and laid his hands on the shoulders of the girl, the same shock reached his hands but less this time, 'Listen to me, Cyberia. Charlotte is never right! Unless she echoes or quotes another person who is right, alright?'<br>'But-'  
>'No, no 'but'! Charlotte Mearing cannot be right! It's against the laws of nature! I think you have a Sparky Soul!' Cyberia laughed, it made Ethan smile.<br>'She is freaky, isn't she?' Cyberia admitted.  
>'Tell me about it!' Ethan sighed and sat down.<br>'Is she like real bossy? And mean?' Cyberia asked, changing her position into a lotus position.  
>'Sometimes,' Ethan admitted, 'but since she is not the one who has the most authority and because no one really wants to listen to her, she overreacts most of the time. Oh, and of course if you call her ma'am?'<br>'She does overreact a lot,' Cyberia giggled, 'How long have you been in the army?'  
>'Well,' Ethan counted, 'I'm twenty-six now, so around eight years I guess.'<br>'Eight years? What made you choose the army?'  
>'Well, I don't school, and I didn't like any of the jobs near my home, so the army was a simple choice for me, I guess.'<br>'Probably,' Cyberia said, not understanding. Ethan looked at her eyes.  
>'Silly question, do you really see blue, or not?'<br>'It's not silly question. But yes, I see everything with a blue layer. Not like completely blue, but with a blue layer on it,' she pointed at him, 'There are no silly questions, only silly people.'  
>'Is that a quote?' Ethan said, pinching his eyes.<br>'I guess,' Cyberia said, rolling her eyes up in thought, 'But I don't know who I just quoted.'  
>'You're a good person, Cyberia,' Ethan smiled, 'You'll get there.'<br>'Who me?' Cyberia laughed at the idea, 'I'm not getting anywhere.'  
>'Don't think like that,' Ethan said and stood up, 'Trust me, you will.'<p>

'_Always forgive your enemies. Nothing annoys them so much,_' Bumblebee said wise.  
>'Yeah, sure,' Lennox said, 'We'll think about Oscar Wilde when we're fighting, Bumblebee.'<br>'What he means,' Prime said, 'Is that fire should not be fought with fire.'  
>'Still, if there is no other way, I see no other solution,' Lennox said, 'And weren't you the one who declared war in the name of peace?'<br>'Yes,' Prime admitted, 'but still.'  
>'Don't tell me this is different,' Lennox said, shaking his head.<br>'I wasn't going to tell you that, lieutenant,' Prime smiled, 'I was going to tell you that I did that after we tried several other solutions.'  
>'And they did not work, did they?' Epps said, his head gently shaking.<br>'No, they did not,' Prima admitted again, 'But we did try.'  
>'Prime is right,' Rachet said, 'We have to be sure that there are Decepticons there before we attack it. People will be scared and panic will fill the streets again.'<br>'_And we had enough of that, hadn't we?_' Bumblebee said.  
>'Indeed we have, Bumblebee,' Prime said, 'So I am asking you, lieutenant, send a small group of men in civil, to check it again, before you attack.'<br>'General?' Lennox turned his face to the screen, where the faces of the so called smart and important people looked at them as if they were talking Arabic. The general stroke his face as if he had a moustache and a small beard.  
>'Take the girl,' he than said.<br>'The girl?' Lennox said amazed.  
>'Sir, I doubt if that is wise,' the minister of AF said.<br>'I believe it is,' the general said, still stroking his imaginary moustache and beard, 'Take the girl with twelve men and go to Alps.'  
>'Twelve men only?' Lennox sighed.<br>'Including you and the boy, the Witwicky,' the general said.  
>'Wit<em>wicky<em>,' Lennox improved the general.  
>'What ever,' the general sighed and stopped stroking his face, 'Take the two of them and go to the Alps.'<br>'Yes sir,' Lennox said and shut the camera down, 'Call the Witwicky kid.'

'Can I help you sir?' the guard at the gate asked. Sam already sighed and tapped with his fingers on his steering-wheel.  
>'Yes, I have to go in,' he said, 'Lieutenant Lennox asked me to come, the general ordered me.'<br>'Alright, come in,' the guard said. Sam blinked a few times.  
>'What? Just like that? No telling me to go? No blabla stories about being Health Department?'<br>'Nope, you're on the list, son,' the guard said with a small smile.  
>'Dear God,' Sam sighed, 'I don't get the government.'<br>'Just ride in, alright?' the guard said.

'O shit, she's here too?' Sam jumped up when Cyberia walked into the room.  
>'Calm down, Sam,' Prime said, 'Cyberia is no threat to us.'<br>'Ok, alright, fine,' he said, sitting down again, 'But you'll be the one telling my mom.'  
>'Calm down, Sam,' she said, 'I'm sorry about last time.'<br>'That's alright, we're cool,' he smiled. He stood up again and reached his hand, 'Cyberia right?'  
>'The right pronunciation would be Cyber<em>ia<em>,' she smiled and shook his hand, Sam felt a little shock but ignored it, 'But Cyberia like the country is just fine.'  
>'Alright people, here's the plan,' Lennox said, throwing some maps to the soldiers, 'There has been a large amount of Energon detected in the Alps, we're going out to check it before we attack. Yes, Epps.'<br>'Prime said we had to, didn't he?' Epps smiled as he lowered his arm.  
>'Yes, he did,' Lennox sighed, 'And he is right. Moving on. Yes, Ethan?'<br>'Is any of this Mearing's idea?'  
>'Hell no,' Lennox said, 'Why?'<br>'Nothing,' Ethan shrugged, 'Just letting you know that I'm coming with you now.'  
>'Alright,' Lennox sighed as he placed his hands on the table and looked at the soldiers, 'I want no more ridiculous questions. No more playing games. No more back stabbing. No more making fun off. Alright?'<br>'Sir,' the soldiers replied.  
>'Good,' Lennox straightened his back again, 'Moving on. We'll leave about 0200 hours, flying to a small village. There we'll land, pack our belongings and head up further on the mountains. A guide will show us where we have to go. We search, we look, we check. Based on what we find we either attack of leave.'<br>'_Piece a cake,_' Bumblebee concluded.  
>'Any questions?' Lennox said, immediately all eight hands of the soldiers went up, 'Any serious question?' Immediately all the hands went down.<br>'Already thought so,' Lennox said, ' I'll be first in command, Epps second. Brown will be first sniper, Andrews second. Pack your bags, and be ready before we leave.'


	5. Chapter 4: Cheap Ass Americans

**Chapter 04: Cheap Ass Americans**

'No, no, no, no! And once more: NO!' she said clear.  
>'Please Carly, I'll be back before you know it!' Sam begged as he followed his wife up the stairs.<br>'No Sam,' Carly said again, 'I don't want it.'  
>'Please Car-' he was interrupted, because Carly slammed the door shut before his eyes, 'Carly, sweetheart, listen to me.'<br>'No Sam, I don't want it!' Carly yelled through the door.  
>'Baby, it's just for a few days!' Sam said again.<br>'It's the Alps, Sam, the _Alps_!' Carly bit on her lips as she yelled through the door, fighting the tears.  
>'Trust me,' Sam said calm, standing close to the door, 'I'll be back. They need me.'<br>'Or do you need it?' Carly hissed.  
>'You're right,' Sam admitted, 'I want it too. It's the only thing which gives me the idea that I matter in this world.'<br>'Baby,' Carly opened the door and laid her hand around Sam's neck, 'you matter to me!'  
>'I know,' he said, wrapping his arms around her, 'And I love you more than anything in this world. And you know that, don't you?'<br>'Yes,' Carly sighed and looked down.  
>'Hey,' Sam said, making eye contact, 'I <em>will<em> come back, I promise.'  
>'You better,' Carly said with a small smile.<p>

'Lieutenant Lennox,' Charlotte Mearing stood above the stairs and yelled at the lieutenant. Lennox stood up from the ground. NEST teams had been practicing with and against each other. Lennox panted a bit as he walked up the stairs. Charlotte gestured with her head to follow him. Lennox rolled his eyes, but followed her into a small study. Charlotte's assistant shut the door behind him. Suddenly Lennox realized something and he turned around.  
>'You know, I don't even know you name,' he said to the assistant. She smiled and wanted to say something, but Charlotte already went on talking as she pushed something in Lennox's hands.<br>'Even though the general said you had to take the boy and the girl, I am still against it-'  
>'We know,' Lennox said, not caring.<br>'-Anyway, due to several cut backs, this is how you will report to me,' she said, nodding at the devise she had just given him. Lennox looked in his hands and could not help but laugh.  
>'This?' he said, 'Are you serious?'<br>'Absolutely,' she said, 'Good luck and goodbye.'  
>'Thanks,' Lennox sighed and walked away.<p>

'Can I go?' Skyraid tried.  
>'No,' the answer came clear and simple.<br>'Please, can I go?' Skyraid tried again, but Prime had made up his mind.  
>'No, Skyraid,' he said.<br>'Please!' Skyraid trid again.  
>'No,' Prime said severe now, 'You are not ready, yet.'<br>'O, come on!' Skyraid said like a small child.  
>'No, and until you have had enough training and are experienced enough, you shall not go.'<br>'That sucks,' Skyraid said.  
>'Your attitude sucks,' Acree murmured.<br>'Acree, please,' Prime gestured, 'You have other business to take care off. And you, Skyraid, you will have your time. You will fight, when you're ready.'  
>'Alright,' Skyraid said, 'When will I be ready.'<br>'When you are,' Prime smiled.  
>'Now <em>that<em> sucks!' SKyraid sighed.

'Damn cut backs,' Ethan sighed.  
>'Damn cut backs? You mean: damn cheap ass Americans!' Chad McIvy, a red haired Irish NEST soldier said with his strong Irish accent. The twelve people and three Autobots sat on a large cargo airplane. The large, echoing, largely empty hall made the presents a bit edgy.<br>'What the hell do you want with that?' Epps said loud when he saw what Lennox had in his hands. It looked like a mobile phone from the eighties and it gave Epps some memories back of his old man!  
>'This, my friend,' Lennox said serious, 'this is high-tech. This is the newest of the newest. With this piece of extraordinary advanced piece of mechanic, I can actually call one person, from all over the world.'<br>'Piece of…. If _that_ is a piece of extraordinary advanced piece of mechanic, what are _they_?' Epps asked, pointing at the Autobots. Lennox looked at them.  
>'Old school,' he nodded, with his emotionless face, 'Definitely, old school.'<br>'This is your captain speaking-' a monotonous voice cracked out of the old speakers.  
>'God, they really say that?' Sam said with a small smile on his face.<br>'-landing starts in five, please fasten your safety belt,' the voice just went on.  
>'Rachet, Sideswipe, Bumblebee,' Lennox said to the tree Autobots who had come with them, 'fasten yourself to the sides.'<br>'_Copy that_,' Bumblebee saluted.  
>'Kg, Roger, Roger,' Ethan echoed like one of the droids in Star Wars. Cyberia smiled. She was a bit tensed. Why did she have to come? What was she supposed to do? Did they expect her to do something? Or to do nothing? She had no idea. What Cyberia did know, was that she did not like the plane. She was used to the Cybertronian spacecrafts. They were far more advanced than the human aircrafts.<br>'Are all your 'planes' like this?' she asked Sam.  
>'Yeah, pretty good, aren't they!' he said. Cyberia looked at Chad, as slowly the airplane started shaking.<br>'I told you: cheap ass Americans!' he said. She nodded and smiled.  
>'Indeed,' she giggled.<br>'Guys, we could have gotten it a lot worse!' Lennox said.  
>'That's true,' Chapman said, 'Ma'am could have made us walk all the way!'<br>'Would safe a lot of money,' Nelson laughed.

'Welcome, welcome friends!' the friendly old man said, when the 'guests' arrived his house in Muttenstafel. It was a small town, hardly even acknowledged, at the side of the Swiss Alps. The old man quickly let his guests come into his house and change into the white army snow suites. Cyberia laughed when she saw the tough, big, strong men wrapped into what looked to her as sheets. Making the men look like small dolls. What she did not know, was that she looked like a small doll herself too. Even more because she was a lot smaller than most men. With most of them she just reached their shoulders!

After the men, Autobots and Cyberia had had their laughs, they packed their bags and started climbing the high mountain. On their way, the old man told the soldiers, Autobots and Cyberia about the great Hannibal, who had crossed the Alps with an entire army. Which, as the old man said, no American could ever do! The man had worked since World War Two for the Americans, but was still a Swiss man in heart and veins, until he would die. He had received some information, not enough to know everything, but enough to know 'who' he was guiding. Only not to where and why. But he did not care. He thought, so he told them, they were looking for some lost Nazi vehicles. Of course he did not have to know, but if they ever needed someone to talk to, he would be there for them. Cyberia smiled the entire time. She had never met anyone like the old men. Not that she had met that much people. The only people she had met were either NEST or a few doctors. Since they had been working most of the time, she had not really done had any chatting. Except with a few soldiers.

'Well, I cannot go any further,' the old man suddenly said.  
>'What, what did he say?' Epps asked, looking at Lennox.<br>'We have to go on by ourselves from here,' Lennox said a bit louder.  
>'Ohw, well thank him!' Epps said. Lennox rolled his eyes and smiled.<br>'Thank you, sir,' Lennox said, shaking the hand of the old man, 'Danke schön.'  
>'Bitte,' the man smiled, waved once more to the rest of the soldiers and than turned around and walked away.<br>'What a nice old man,' Cyberia smiled.  
>'What?' Ethan said.<br>'I said: he was a nice old man!' Cyberia said louder.  
>'Ohw, yeah he was,' Ethan said.<br>'Alright guys, we cannot keep screaming like this, so we go over to signal,' Lennox said.  
>'What?' Chad said.<br>'No talking, signing!' Lennox said slow and clear, 'Copy?'  
>'Copy!' came the answer.<br>'Alright, moving out,' Lennox said as he pointing several times with two fingers up the mountain. Ethan looked at Cyberia as he prepared his gun. He smiled and gestured to come with them.


	6. Chapter 5: Snowy Hell

**Chapter 05: Snowy Hell**

With a shock Cyberia opened her eyes. As she scanned the area and the faces, she remembered what had happened. After they had walked several hours through the snow, going up, up, up the mountain. Higher, higher and higher. Eventually most of the men just could not go any higher. They had climbed almost 18% of the Alps, walking three days straight. When they wanted to seek a quiet and safe place the day before, a snowstorm almost fell upon them and the group had to hide in the nearest cave. Yes, she remembered now. She blinked a bit more and sat up straight. Most of the men were still sleeping. Yet, by the entrance someone was sitting. When he looked at her, Cyberia only needed two tenth of a seconds to recognize him: Ethan. He smiled and waved a bit. It made her smile and she carefully waved back. Ethan looked outside once more and than stood up and walked up to her. Cyberia looked around to see if anyone else was awake, but all the other men were still sleeping. Even the Aubots were sleeping! Cyberia sat up straight and leaned against the wall. She smiled when Ethan sat down next to her, laying his M16 next to him.  
>'Hey you,' he said, 'Already up?'<br>'You know I hardly sleep,' she said, 'What about you? I didn't know someone had to keep watch.'  
>'Well,' Ethan sighed, 'I couldn't sleep. No one said a thing about keeping watch, I just did.'<br>'You couldn't sleep?' she said a bit confused, 'But it's still night.'  
>'I know,' Ethan smiled, 'But I'm not used to cold weather and I just can't sleep in it.'<br>'Are you serious?' Cyberia said.  
>'Really,' he said, 'I grew up in the sun, never seen snow till I was fifteen.'<br>'Serious?' Cyberia said, trying not to laugh.  
>'That ain't funny, alright!' he said, pushing her slightly, 'What about you? Were you born in the snow, or what?'<br>'No, I spend nine years in space,' she said.  
>'Right,' he replied, 'Nine years, of the how many. If I may ask? I mean, if you don't want to talk about it. I can understand it, completely. I just-'<br>'Seventeen,' she said and looked to the ground, 'Nine of seventeen. Up in space. In the craft.'  
>'And before that?' Ethan tried, after a moment of silence. Cyberia said nothing for a moment. She just looked to the ground. Ethan felt guilty. The doctors, shrinks and God knew who else had already tried this with her, why would it suddenly work with him?<br>'Nothing,' the small voice suddenly replied, while she still looked at the cave ground, 'Nothing at all. No faces. No names. No places. No feelings. No memories. Nothing.' Ethan saw a tear roll over her face. She looked a bit surprised herself and turned her face away.  
>'Hey,' Ethan said soft, and turned her face to him by gently pulling her chin, 'It's just a tear. It's normal.'<br>'I'm not,' she said and quickly wiped the small drop of her face, as she turned her face away again. Ethan stroke her hair before her stood up.  
>'You'll be fine,' he said and he walked back to the front of the cave.<p>

'We're getting close,' Cyberia said, looking to the mountain.  
>'She's right,' Hector said, as he said hit the small machine, which had measured the Energon around them. 'Only this thing won't hold it for much longer!'<br>'How so?' Lennox yelled, the wind had gotten stronger and it was heard to hear each other. It was almost hard to see each other with all the snow blowing around them.  
>'The cold, it's almost freezing!' Hector replied, 'And so am I!'<br>'True, I can feel my parts freezing together too,' Sideswipe said.  
>'Great, that's just great. That's just great!' Sam sighed, 'We're up in the mountain, almost freezing to death, and all we get is lousy Totally Spies stuff.'<br>'We'll try to get a bit higher,' Lennox decided, 'If we find nothing there, we go back.'  
>'Done,' the team decided.<br>'Are you alright?' Lennox asked when he saw Cyberia still looking up the mountain. Scanning it more. Like she was looking for something.  
>'Just fine,' she lied and smiled.<br>'Alright, moving on,' Lennox said and started walking again.

'Sam, Sam!' Sam opened his eyes wide and looked straight into the deep blue electronic eyes, 'Stay awake.'  
>'Right,' Sam said panting. He looked at his hands, while Cyberia helped him to stand up. He could hardly feel them!<br>'Chapman! Chapman, get up!' Hector said, as he tried to lift his teammate up. But his own limbs were already to cold to carry another load.  
>'Lennox!' Epps said, 'We can't go on! It's too cold! The wind is too hard and we don't see a damn thing!'<br>'Right,' Lennox said, panting like all the men, he could also hardly still feel his fingers, 'We'll go into that cave.'

Within thirty long minutes they had finally reached the cave. All the men were tired. They were cold. They were exhausted. They could hardly feel they fingers or any of their limbs. Even the Autobots could feel the cold and had a bit trouble with it. When they had finally reached the small opening of the nearest cave, most of the men just dropped their exhausted body in the entrance and wanted to sleep. Fortunately for them, there were others who knew better. They dragged each other further into the cave. there it seemed not only warmer, but it also seemed like there was more space. They laid down close to each other and tried to stay awake. But after all the miles they had walked, all the exhaustion their bodies had to coop, all the cold they had to endure. Nothing could keep them awake. Even Rachet fell asleep, after he had cursed the _Snowy Hell_ several times. At last, Cyberia looked around. Half awake, half sleeping. On her left side was the large and strong brown Hector, while on her other side Ethan was also already sleeping. Still, something kept her awake. She could feel it, in everything she was. The Energon. It was so strong. Even if the small hall where she laid. And it looked like the road into the cave just went on and on and on. Deeper and deeper into the mountain. It was almost like it was calling for her. Like it needed her. It almost made her laugh. Right, like someone or something ever needed her! Still, the feeling staid. Until even she, eventually, fell asleep.

All of the sudden she opened her eyes. Sure, she heard the voices around her. Saying good morning, and other things. But it did not matter. She felt it. She knew it. She needed it. No. It needed her! It was calling for her. She breathed slow and deep. As her eyes already scanned the dark road down into the mountain. It was there. It needed her. Its was the only thing that mattered. She-  
>'Are you alright?' Lennox asked as he laid his hand on her shoulder. Cyberia looked a bit startled as she blinked a few times. They had said several things to her even asked things. But she had just stood up and looked to the black way.<br>'It's down there,' she said, looking into the black whole.  
>'What?' Lennox could not follow her.<br>'The Energon source,' she said, looking to the Autobots, 'Don't you feel it?'  
>'Hardly,' Rachet admitted.<br>'It's there, it is,' she said and did not wait any more. She zipped her snow suit close and started walking.  
>'Wait,' Lennox said, and he turned to look at Rachet, 'What is she doing?'<br>'I don't know,' he said, 'but it looks like she knows what she's doing!'  
>'Let's go,' Lennox said. They quickly picked up their gear and followed Cyberia.<p>

'Where are you going?' Lennox yelled after Cyberia, while they were almost running through the mountain. They could only just see the girl, running further and further. As the hall became bigger and wider. Their footsteps echoed as they kept running through the large hall. Somehow, none of them would have looked surprised if they would see some cave drawings.  
>'Come on,' she yelled, 'It's there! It's really there!'<br>'O my God,' Sam sighed, when they entered an immense hall. It almost looked like they were in the heart of the mountain, even though they were miles and miles from it. They had ended up in a large room. It was so bright, but all the snow. And from high whole in the wall, there seemed to shine some light from outside into the room. Even though Sam knew his eyes cheated on him, it still looked like the room was round. Still, there were some weird things in the middle of the room. Things which did not belong there. As if they were dumped there. Suddenly he remembered something.  
>Cyberia, on the other hand, was not fascinated by the cave. She did not care about the bright light which lit the room. She was not 'wow-ing' about the beautiful room. She searched it. She followed the feeling which made her heart go mad! She knew where it was. It was like she <em>made<em> for this! Like this was the only reason she was even there.  
>'Lennox,' Sam said as he walked up the lieutenant, 'Something's wrong here.'<br>'What do you mean?'  
>'Something's just wrong. I mean, all this ice, and those things-' suddenly it struck him, 'Where's Cyberia?'<br>'Why?' Lennox said.  
>'Remember how Megatron got here the first time?' Sam said, looking straight at Lennox, 'With my great, great, grandfather?'<br>'The arctic circle,' Lennox said, 'What does that have to do with Cyberia?'  
>Cyberia's vision went from blue to red and back to blue, as she walked between the large rocks. She could feel the Energon flush through her right arm, as it almost searched for something to release it on. There it was. She needed to touch it. No, it needed her. She was needed. This was her purpose.<br>'I don't follow you, Sam,' Lennox said.  
>'Trust me,' Sam said, as he looked around he could see her walk her, 'There she is. Cyberia!'<br>'Sam-' but Lennox could not stop him, Sam already sprinted towards her. If he was right, he had to stop her. If not, she could punch him. She probably would, hard. But only if he was wrong.  
>'What's he doing?' Ethan asked Lennox, who was looking up.<br>'Shit, he's right,' Lennox said, 'Sam, stop her!'  
>Almost, she was almost there. Cyberia's vision was completely red and her heartbeat was almost just one large beat. She stretched her right arm. Needing it. Longing it. It needed her, it longed for her. Cyberia inhaled as deep as she could as she stretched her arm even further just to touch it. Just once.<br>'Cyberia, no!' Sam yelled and pulled her back. But he was too late. Cyberia touched the ice with just her middle finger. But the enormous shock it created blew everyone down. And before they could even stand up, the enormous ice hump shook and cracked. Sam cursed when he saw what happened. Out of the ice hump the enormous skeleton of Megatron arise. Right before their eyes, Megatron's devastated skeleton 'healed' before their eyes. Cyberia had gotten him back.  
>'Fools,' Megatron laughed, 'Always relying on the things that seem yours!' Before anyone could even look better of do anything, Megatron flew up and disappeared.<br>'Cyberia!' Ethan jumped up and ran to the girl, who was the only one who still laid in the snow. He knelt down beside her, but when he saw her he backed off. It looked as if part of her face had been ripped open. From down her the left side of her neck, over her left cheek, even over her eye almost to her hairline, the 'crack' went. Even a small line of metal covered her chin. It were small lines. It almost remembered Ethan of like sharp rose branches. Ethan recovered himself and carefully stroke her face.  
>'Cyberia,' he said again. Slowly she opened her eyes. For a moment they were brown, filled with tears. But almost immediately they transformered into the mechanic blue again. Yet, the tears remained.<br>'I'm sorry,' she whispered and blacked out again. She wished she could die. Rip out the spine, stop the Energon, stop the heart. Stop everything. Make if end.


	7. Chapter 6: Back to Nowhere

**Chapter 06: Back to Nowhere**

As quick as they could, the team raced down the mountain. Carrying the unconscious Cyberia with them the entire time. Even though they did feel her heartbeat, and the shock that came from the Energon when you touched her was also still there, they were both only vaguely there and hard to feel. Ethan even did something he had not done in years: pray. The rest of the team was a bit divided. Even the Autobots could not agree. One half agreed with Chad; who thought they should shoot her and burn her – as they had assumed what was done to Megatron. The other half agreed with their lieutenant; who said they should take the girl back with them, to Optimus. Lennox said – while it was actually more 'hoping out loud' – that if she could return Megatron from the dead, she could also send him back, for good this time. Lennox hoped at least!  
>But that was something for later. When they had reached the house of the old man again, Lennox immediately took the old phone Mearing had given him. The 'high-tec device' had had no reach up on the mountain. So they had not been able to contact anyone four days ago! Cheap ass Americans, Lennox thought as he walked outside the house and pressed the blue button. Within five seconds Mearing picked up.<br>'What the hell took you so long!' was the first thing she said.  
>'What- me? The device, actually <em>all<em> the devices gave up on us up on the mountain!' he yelled back, 'Causing the problem that we could not contact you four days ago when Megatron was resurrected!'  
>'Shit,' Charlotte said after a short moment, 'How?' Now it was Lennox who said nothing. Somehow he was aware of the fact that it was partly his fault. He had wanted the girl to go with them. He swallowed and said: 'Cyberia.<br>'I knew it,' Charlotte hissed, 'Where is it now?'  
>'She is with us, unconscious.'<br>'Good. Lennox, listen, these are your orders. You are to return home immediately. You _will_ hand over the girl and you _will_ admit what it is.'  
>'I will come back immediately, and I will hand her over,' Lennox said, 'But I will not admit that she is but a machine. She is human, Charlotte, somewhere.'<br>'Lieutenant, you -' but before Charlotte could go on with nagging, Lennox pressed her away. He thought it was easier to believe Mearing was some sort of foreign alien than Cyberia.

'How is she?' Lennox asked as e walked into the room where Cyberia laid. She laid on the bed, still in her snow suit. Still unconscious.  
>'No change,' Ethan said, 'Only the black circles around her eyes have grown bigger.'<br>'We're leaving in two hours, get some rest,' Lennox said and patted Ethan on the back, as he looked at Cyberia. Her skin looked even whiter as the oval black circles around her eyes made her face ever harder. The oval circles had formed themselves around her eyes and they remembered Lennox of ash. Black ashes.

'Dear Lord, what have we here?' doctor Phil Könings gasped astonished, as he looked through the glass. He and two other doctors were lead into a round hallway, surrounding a round room. A thick glass wall was between them. The room was filled with water. And in the water was something dr. Könings had never seen in his fifty-seven years. A girl, or what looked at her. Who was covered with metal plates on various parts of her body, floated in the water. Her black fair floating up, by the oxygen which left the small air mask on her mouth systematically. Leaving the rest of her body uncovered.  
>The metal spine – which began directly under her hairline – ran unto the end of her back, and looked like each round edged square metal plate was clinched into her back. At the height of her right shoulder blade, a new 'branch' appeared out of the spine. Running up over her shoulder, and circling around the girl's right arm to her middle finger. At the height of her left hip, another 'branch' appeared. Which ran down her left leg, circling around her leg, down to her middle toe. On the front, just above her the heart, metal circles covered part of her breast and chest. Out of circles ran several lines, which looked like cracks on the almost marble white body. Out of the outer circle, a small line ran up to her shoulder and divided into two on her shoulder, covering part of her left shoulder. The next ran almost up to her hairline, crossing her eye, her eyebrow and her cheek. The line split into two lines, just above her collarbone, running up her neck and covering a small part of the left side of her chin. The line into a third line, just under her jaw, running up behind her ear and stopping just before her hair. Another line, went curling to the right, going from the circles to the end of the right collar bone. That line too had two smaller lines coming out of it, but small and not covering much. Another line curled down the circles, around her left breast to her left side, where the line just turned around her ribs. Just before her side, another line appeared out of the big line, bending down a small part. Another line went down, slightly bending down between her breasts, almost completely down to her belly button. Out that line, two lines appeared, bending a bit. The last line went from the circles, to her right breast, bending down before it.<br>'What is it?' doctor Ferbs asked his two new colleagues. He was a smaller man with round glasses.  
>'A girl?' doctor Könings said, a bit doubting, stroking his white beard.<br>'A machine, I would say,' doctor Lelylaan said, the largest one of the company. More in shirt size than in length.  
>'What are we supposed to do here, anyway?' dr. Ferbs said, still looking at the girl. Or the machine.<br>'Mearing said something about investicating the girl,' dr. Lelylaan said, with a small sense of arrogance in it.  
>'Mearing says a lot,' dr. Könings sighed, as he placed his glasses on his nose, 'Let's have look, shall we. Why is she in water anyway and not in a bed?'<br>'It says here,' dr. Ferbs said, looking at the small notebook Charlotte had given him, 'because it is the safest way for her and for us. And I believe it's the way they can keep her asleep, legally. Close to legal, at least.'  
>'What are we to do?' dr, Lelylaan said, almost laughing, 'Wake her up? Make her human? Make her mad, so her power comes out!'<br>'Stop it, fool,' dr. Könings hissed, 'You have no idea what these are capable of!'  
>'And neither do you,' dr. Lelylaan replied fierce.<br>'Gentlemen, please,' dr. Ferbs said, 'Let's just do what we are asked to do and go our own ways again!'

'No, no, no, no, no!' Sam said as he turned around and wanted to walk away but immediately turned back around, pointing his finger at Charlotte, 'This is all your fault. You know that? Everything! We finally had him, for good! Megatron was dead. Knock out. Completely gone! How come he just ends up in a mountain?'  
>'Sam has a point, Mearing. Why did you not burn him, as you said you would?' Prime said. Charlotte had just told the Autobots – and Sam – what had happened. She had just walked in, while NEST was actually busy with them, and just started talking.<br>'I'll bet it's cut backs,' Chad whispered to Ethan.  
>'Megatron was indeed to be burned,' Charlotte said, 'We had him loaded up in a truck, which was supposed to go to a factory. Only the truck was not the truck we had send. It was like the truck, but-'<br>'Decepticons,' Sam sighed, 'And you did not notice that?'  
>'No,' Charlotte admitted, hating to admit anything, 'Anyway, eventually the truck just brought Megatron to the Alps together with some other remains. And we believe that the ship carrying Cyberia was send here to resurrect Megatron.'<br>'You think or you know?' Lennox asked sharp. Charlotte gave him a fierce look.  
>'We think,' she said.<br>'Where is she now?' Prime said. Mearing looked at him and doubted for a moment if she would tell him or not.  
>'It is safe,' she said.<br>'It?' Rachet replied, 'Are you now refer to her as 'it'.'  
>'Because it is not a 'she', Rachet,' Charlotte said, 'A 'she' could never resurrect a Cybertronian. A 'she' would not have that much Energon – or any Energon at all – flowing through her! A 'she'- No, Cyberia is not human, Rachet.'<br>'If you say so,' Prime said calm, 'But are you going to do with her now?'  
>'Right now, she is hidden and kept for het own safety,' Charlotte said.<br>'You're keeping her as a prisoner, aren't you?' suddenly a voice said. Charlotte bend her head when she heard it.  
>'And you would know, wouldn't you,' she said as she turned around, 'Simmons.'<br>'Of course I would,' the former agent said as he walked up to them, 'I know you 'important' government people.'  
>'Sure you would,' Charlotte said as she shook her hair back, 'Now if you would excuse me.'<br>'Sure we would,' Simmons said and he gently pinched Charlotte's but as she walked by. She made a small high sound, which no one really understood, and walked away. Her assistant quickly running on her high heels behind her.  
>'Please, Simmons, don't ever do that again,' Sam said with a face filled with disgust.<br>'I didn't do a thing, kid,' Simmons said.  
>'What are you doing here anyway?' Sam said, still having a love-hate relation with the ex Sector Seven agent.<br>'Well, I know something you don't know,' Simmons said, his eyes twinkling, 'I know where the girl is.'  
>'You do not!' Sam said astonished.<br>'I do,' Simmons said, nodding his head, 'I know where she is and they're doing to her.'  
>'Doing to her?' Rachet said shocked.<br>'Tell us, Simmons,' Prime said.  
>'They hid her, on a not so secret location in Detroit-'<br>'Detroit? Why Detroit?' Sam said, 'I thought they always placed those secret buildings in the middle of nowhere.'  
>'Cut backs, kid,' Simmons said quickly.<br>'You have to be kidding me!' Lennox said.  
>'Look at me, mister, I'm never kidding, I don't make jokes. Got it?' Simmons said serious, 'Anyway, near road 75 there is an old cotton factory which is just standing there. Under the ground there is a large lab. And in one of those rooms, they keep the girl.'<br>'In what condition?' Prime asked, thinking back to the way they kept Megatron and even Bumblebee several years ago.  
>'They keep her in a large bowl, in water,' Simmons said, 'Unconscious, but alive.'<br>'Like a fish?' Sam said, amazed by the things his government did. All though, after all the things he had seen and been through, he was not that surprised really.  
>'Yes,' Simmons said.<br>'So, how do we get her out of there?' Sideswipe said.  
>'Well, I that I don't know,' Simmons said.<br>'You don't?' Sam said with sarcastic tone.  
>'Hey, thanks to me you know where she is, alright!' Simmons bit back.<br>'Thank you, for that,' Prime said, 'We'll think of a way to free her.'  
>'Isn't that like mutiny, or so?' Chad said.<br>'No, son,' Lennox said, 'This is fighting for your country and not following some people who are somehow 'important'.'  
>'Still, we're back to nowhere,' Sam said.<br>'Not really,' Lennox smiled.


	8. Chapter 7: I Am The One

**Chapter 07: I Am The One**

'_Megatron has yet again devastated a city. After Paris, Lyon, Marseille and several smaller cities, he has now turned up to Great Britain, leaving a trail of destruction behind him. Hospitals are stuffed with wounded people and more are still coming in. The number of death is now already on 1190, only in Europe. The United States have promised money and soldiers to Europe, even though the Senate has not yet agreed on the numbers. Because Megatron seems to be coming to the USA. The United Nations have promised to keep each other up to date while each country tries to find a way to fight Megatron and the Decepticons. The Aubotos as well are looking for several ways, but so far Megatron is still stronger. Creating a new army of Decepticons around him._'  
>'Judy, turn that of!' Ron Witwicky sighed as he tried to eat his cereals.<br>'O, don't look like that, hubby,' Judy said.  
>'You're right,' Ron said, 'When we die, we'll die with pride.'<br>'Stop it! I mean it!' Judy said, 'You just let the government take care of their things, and you should eat your cereals, mister!'  
>'Let the government take care of their things?' Ron said with an ironic tone, 'We sure saw how they do that. With the help of out son! Like they could do a thing without our boy! They would be helpless without him!'<br>'Ahw, look at you, Ronny!' Judy said dramatically, 'Such a proud father.'  
>'Sht, I want to hear this,' Ron said as he turned up the volume.<br>'_According to the minister of Alien Affairs the Cybertronian who caused the return of Megatron has been locked up and put away safely. Yet several hundreds people have gathered here in New York to pleat for the Cybertronian to get the chair._'

'Still no response to any electric shocks,' dr. Lelylaan said. Dr. Ferbs removed his glasses as he sat down in the chair behind him. They had been working with the girl quiet a while now and still none of the test or experiments had shown anything.  
>'But how?' dr. Könings said, as he looked at the voltage they gave the girl, 'The voltage is high enough to kill an adult man!'<br>'It seems like she absorbs the electricity,' dr. Lelylaan said.  
>'That's impossible!' dr. Ferbs said from out of his chair, 'Even for her!'<br>'I wouldn't say that too loud,' dr. Könings said, 'The electricity has to go somewhere, and since it disappears, the only reason possible is that she absorbs it.'  
>'She is after all Cybertronian,' dr. Lelylaan said.<br>'Partly,' dr. Könings said, 'She has the body of a human, and-'  
>'-the vital organs, we know,' dr. Lelylaan said, 'Still, the rest is plain Cybertronian. There's nothing we can do.'<br>'Let's go,' dr. Ferbs said, 'I need some coffee. After that we'll go on.'  
>'Let's do that,' dr. Könings said. They stood up and walked out of the only door. Leaving the girl alone in the water again.<br>_Nothing we can do. Nothing we can do._ The words echoed through her head. _Nothing we can do._ There was indeed nothing they could do. But she could. She knew she could. It was the only thing she had thought of the last weeks. The only thing she knew she had to do. _That_ was the reason why she was here. And the only reason. She knew it. She was the one. She had to reboot and she had to activate now.  
><em>Activate.<em> The white light began to blink before her closed eyes as she could feel several clicks in her head. The engine had started. The reboot began. Slowly the Energon floated faster and faster. The extra electricity helped with it. Slowly all the systems began to work again. Finally she knew she was ready. Cyberia opened her eyes. The last few programs settled down and her vision was completely clear. Slowly Cyberia kept breathing through the small mask as she looked around. How long would she have until the men would return? That was not even her biggest problem. Her biggest problem was how she would ever get out of the water! All though, as she looked up to the large metal lid she immediately saw a small door which opened in the water. She could do that. For the last time she inhaled the oxygen, than she broke the mask and swam up. She took the latch with her right hand and pressed with her feet to the lid. With the third pull, the door opened. Cyberia made somersault in the water and than pulled herself up on the lid. She took a deep breath and stroke her hair back. She made it! Cyberia looked around, until she saw the shotgun behind her. She climbed of the large bowl and broke the glass before the shotgun and took it. She loaded the gun and walked to the door.

Within twenty minutes Cyberia walked out a store. Getting out of the old factory had been a piece of cake. It was that large that she had not even seen one soldier! She did know several cameras had spotted her, but she did not care. They should know she was out! As soon as she had escaped the factory, Cyberia ran to a store. There she just put on a simple black tank top and simple jeans.  
>All of the sudden a helicopter turned around the corner, followed by two cars. Cyberia aimed the shotgun, but lowered it when she recognized the cars: Sideswipe and Rachet. The Black Hawk landed next to the store and immediately the doors opened and the soldiers jumped out. NEST, it even made Cyberia smile. The Autobots transformed and looked down on the humans.<br>'Are you here to arrest me?' Cyberia said.  
>'Actually, we wanted to rescue you. But mainly we're here to help you,' Lennox said as he reached his hand.<br>'I don't need help,' Cyberia said, pulling the shotgun closer.  
>'We do,' Ethan said, 'Please.'<br>'Alright,' Cyberia said and gave Lennox the shotgun.  
>'Come,' he said and they went back into the Black Hawk.<br>'That was easy,' Sideswipe said.  
>'Don't get to hopeful,' Rachet sighed as he transformed back into his car shape, 'You know what she can be like.'<p>

'Where are we going?' Cyberia said, while she French braided her hair in the chopper.  
>'Chicago,' Lennox said. The city was still a ruin and it was also the place where they had spotted several large groups of Decepticons. But because Mearing did not believe them, they could not do anything against it.<br>'Megatron?' she asked short.  
>'Will probably be there within four hours,' Lennox replied.<br>'Good. You will have enough time to drop me and leave,' Cyberia said.  
>'We're not leaving you,' Ethan said, before Lennox could say a thing.<br>'You do,' she said fierce, 'You have to.'  
>'No, we have been fighting this war longer than you,' Lennox said.<br>'Perhaps, but I am the one who has to take care of this!' she said fierce, raising her sound waved voice.  
>'You don't have to be,' Lennox said.<br>'I am,' Cyberia said clear, 'I am the one who brought him back. I am the one the entire world is pissed off on. I am the one who gave him the power to create Decepticons. And I am the one who can destroy him.'  
>'How?' Lennox asked. Cyberia looked at him, with her incredibly blue eyes.<br>'You don't have to worry about that,' she just said, 'Just get out of the way when I say so.'  
>'Do you think we'll be taking orders-' Chad began.<br>'I think you want to continue living,' Cyberia bit.  
>'Do you have a plan?' Lennox said.<br>'I think you have,' she said.  
>'We do,' Lennox said, how did she know?, 'But we have to be on the ground first.'<br>'The other Autobots?' she asked.  
>'There within three hours,' Lennox replied short again.<br>'Good,' she said and looked outside.

'You have got to be kidding me,' Cyberia opened her eyes. Had she really fallen asleep? She blinked a bit and looked at Lennox. He threw the phone back on the side of the Black Hawk. Cyberia looked around, the other men also looked annoyed. Lennox sighed and brought his finger to his ear, as he spoke to the Autobots.  
>'Big Wolves, this is Bravo Wolf,' he said, his voice clearly annoyed, 'We're going back to base.'<br>'Bravo Wolf, are you kidding?' Cyberia could hear Rachet through Lennox's device.  
>'I wish I was,' he said, 'Ma'am just called us back and we cannot go to Chicago.'<br>'Are you serious?' Cyberia said, 'Does she even know-'  
>'She thinks she does,' Lennox sighed, 'Trust me, I will do everything I can to get there as soon as possible.'<br>'You bet I will,' Cyberia hissed, feeling her anger grow and boil up her veins.


	9. Chapter 8: Killing Machine

**Chapter 08: Killing Machine**

'She can't do this,' Ethan sighed again. After they had been called back four days ago, Charlotte had only said to the team that they 'couldn't go', and had walked away after that. They had been told to stay at the base with the Autobots and 'just do some training'. Logically they had been offended and even a bit mad that Charlotte told their hard and difficult training 'some training', but after that they had made some fun of 'ma'am' and just played some soccer. Of course, after three hours they were already tired of it. So they went on with some real training. Including fire weapons, obstacles and Autobots. The only thing was, that after three days of training and still no news or any explanation, the NEST team had grown tired, restless and irritated. On the fourth day –after some fitness and jogging- they sat down and cleaned their weapons. But after cleaning your weapons three times, it won't get any cleaner! So, they returned to what they did else if they could not do anything else: nagging about Charlotte.  
>'She just cannot!' Ethan said.<br>'Well, if you're 'ma'am' you can do any fucking thing,' Chad said as he threw the basketball once more against the wall. They were sitting in the large entry of the cargo. It was the begin of autumn and the wind indeed blew a bit harder. And soon enough the rain would fall. But as long as it was dry, it was quiet a nice weather.  
>'You know what, we should-' but before Chad could finish his sentence, Sideswipe drove around the corner in his car shape like a madman. He drove incredibly fast and stopped just before the opening in the cargo. Immediately the men jumped up, some already looked around for their weapon. It was not like Sideswipe to drive like that, not in his car shape. Some already raised their arms, but before they could say a thing, Sideswipe's door opened and an angry Cyberia jumped out of it. Sideswipe transformed and already raised his hands in defense.<br>'I tried to stop her,' he said.  
>'What are you doing here?' Lennox said as he stood before her, blocking the way.<br>'I had to,' Cyberia said fierce, trying to control herself.  
>'You have to leave, girl, you know that if they see you-'<br>'I don't care!' she yelled, 'Let me pass.'  
>'No,' Lennox said and straightened his back.<br>'Let me pass,' she said, pronouncing every word clear, not fearing the three other tall men standing beside Lennox, 'Now.'  
>'We can't and you know that,' one of the men said.<br>'Fine,' she said and she turned around. But instead of walking away, she turned back and hit Lennox in his stomach. He fell on the ground and Cyberia quickly grabbed his Jericho 941. Quickly she jumped over him, running into the cargo. The other men turned around and followed her.  
>'Cyberia?' Prime looked surprised when he saw the small girl passing by. The simple all stars on her feet, under her jeans and black tanktop, covered by the knee length black coat and loose wavy hair. He was even more surprised when he saw the small team following her, with their weapons.<br>'Stop her!' one of them yelled.  
>'<em>What the hell!<em>' Bumblebee yelled.  
>'Let me be!' Cyberia yelled and looked straight at them. Somehow they understood.<br>'Optimus!' Lennox yelled.  
>'Cyberia,' Prime tried as the girl ran up the stairs.<br>'Not now, Prime!' she yelled.  
>'Cyberia: leave her,' Prime said, walking to the wall where Cyberia was running.<br>'Too late,' Cyberia hissed, as she pushed down a door and ran into the hallway.  
>'What now?' Ethan said, as they stood before the stairway.<br>'Let her be,' Prime suggested, 'She won't kill Charlotte.'  
>'How do you know?' Lennox asked, he had no difficulties believing Cyberia could kill within seconds.<br>'Because she needs Charlotte to give orders, right?' Prime smiled, hoping he was right.

_Charlotte Mearing_, within a half second Cyberia had scanned and recognized the name on the door. It was a Sunday afternoon and only a few people were present. But none of them dared to step before Cyberia. The lines on her face even made them fear her more. Cyberia knew her goal, knew her tactics, knew what she had to do. She walked quickly and with bigger steps than she normally did. Holding the Jericho 941 in her right hand. She needed it. It was the only way she could let the Energon go out of her body. At least: safely, without hurting anyone. Within thirty seconds Cyberia had reached the door. She smashed it open and walked straight into it. It was a different one than Sam had been in. This was a square, grey, room. Strictly for work and nothing more. There were no photos, no colors. Only books, shelves, bookcases and two desks: one large one for Charlotte and one for her assistant. It just looked like some dull office, back in the fifties.  
>'What-' the assistant jumped up when Cyberia entered.<br>'Sit,' Cyberia interrupted her, pointing the gun at her. The assistant, so used to doing what she was told, immediately sat down and shut her mouth. Charlotte turned her office chair around, but remained in it, as she raised one eyebrow.  
>'What the hell are you doing outside?' she said, but Cyberia did not answer. She just walked straight to the desk and stopped right in front of Charlotte.<br>'I'm asking you nice: let us go to Chicago,' Cyberia said, trying to hard to control herself and not to smash the brains out of Charlotte's head. She could already see herself doing it, so tempting.  
>'No,' Charlotte said firm. She had just pronounced the 'o' when Cyberia's hand sprung forth and reached for her collar. Completely surprised, Charlotte did not defend herself, Cyberia was too quick. Cyberia pulled Charlotte over her desk and threw Charlotte on the ground. All the things on Charlotte's desk: the laptop, the paper rack's, all the paperwork, the reports, the books, the mugs with pens in it, the mug with coffee, the box with cookies, everything was pushed aside when Charlotte's body was dragged over the desk. Charlotte now laid on the floor, gasping for breath, as the hand on Cyberia pushed her down. It was almost as if her fist was made of iron! She was a bit surprised that Cyberia was pointing the gun at her. Why did she ever need that for?<br>'Are you going to shoot me?' Charlotte did not say it because she feared that Cyberia would, but more to dare Cyberia to pull the trigger. Cyberia pointed the gun to the window behind the desk, which looked out on the training field, and shot it. Out of the gun a large burst of Energon sprung, which not only made the glass spring, but also made the entire room shake.  
><em>Whoahm<em>. The sound clearly came from Charlotte's room, or at least in that direction. When Lennox heard it, he feared for Charlotte's life. How powerful could Cyberia ever be if they could even feel the ground shake where they were! Even though it was a light shake, they _could_ feel it.

'That was a shot,' Rachet said, as if no one knew!  
>'Let's go,' Lennox said, he had to be sure and could not take any chances. Not anymore. Not with people in the building. He and half of the squad ran up the stairs, making their way to Mearing's room.<p>

The assistant shrieked and fell back in her chair, as Cyberia pushed the gun under Charlotte's chin. Charlotte now thought that she understood why Cyberia had the gun.  
>'Don't play your games with me, Mearing,' she hissed, 'Now I've asked you nicely, and I don't want to ask again, ma'am.'<br>'Fine,' Charlotte gave in, NEST had to go to Chicago anyway, 'Fine, they can go.'  
>'Good,' Cyberia said. For a moment she peered into the eyes of the woman below her, than she stood up, pulling Charlotte with her. Cyberia kept looking in her eyes, as she said: 'Now let's go tell them.'<br>'Are you-' the assistant walked up to her boss, but before she had finished her sentence the door opened with a loud _BAM_ as several NEST soldiers ran into the room and looked around. Surprise was on their faces. They lowered their weapons and looked at the three woman in the room.  
>'Is everyone alright?' Lennox asked.<br>'Just fine,' Mearing said short, as she stroke her hair back. Her ponytail was so ruined right now!  
>'Are you here to arrest me?' Cyberia said after a moment of silence. The soldiers looked at their lieutenant, they did not know what to do. But neither did he!<br>'No,' he just said, 'Not yet.'  
>'Good,' Cyberia said with a small smile, 'We're going to Chicago.'<p> 


	10. Chapter 9: Same Old War

**Chapter 09: Same Old War**

'Jetfuel!' Megatron roared, as he saw the Lockheef SR-71 Blackbird, land just before him. The damn Decepticon punk always wanted everyone to see him!  
>'My master,' the dark voice groaned, as he kneeled before Megatron. Megatron stood together with almost his entire Decepticon army on several large cargo ships. The humans were killed, naturally. But who ever even cared! They were nothing more than mere slaves. Sentinel Prime had failed to see that, he had been to merciful to those stinky rats. But he would not fail, not again. He was Megatron, ruler of the world. And they would know. They would worship him, as their God. That thought reminded him of a small thing he still had to take care of in Chicago. He smiled and sighed, this was all to easy. Even more with all the power he now had!<br>'Chicago is ready,' Jetfuel groaned with his deep dark voice.  
>'Good,' Megatron said. They would make Chicago the center of the new Cybertron. Megatron thought it was quiet ironically. The one nation which thought it was so amazing, so great, so powerful, so supreme, would fall first and even become the terror of the rest of the world!<p>

As the soldiers and Cyberia were packing their things, Sam and Simmons came to the cargo. Charlotte had send them to go along. Which was something completely not for Charlotte! None of them trusted it, not even Sam and Simmons themselves. But Charlotte had only said that they should go along, because they knew the Autobots. Sure. Sam was happy enough that he finally had something to do! And Simmons, well he thought it would give him some more inspiration for his fifth book! What did make Lennox happy, was that now they had their normal equipment with them and some new –no old cut back shitty toys- tools with them! The rest, well they just had to see how it would work out. Sam indeed knew a lot of the Cybertronians, so he probably _would_ be handy. Simmons on the other hand, Lennox was no so sure what to think about the Charlotte's boy. Everyone knew they had something going on. They were both pretty weird, so they made a good pair. Lennox only felt sorry for the world would they ever get children!

10.03, time to go. Lennox walked on front, followed by his team. Cyberia walking between them. Sam by her side. Simmons in the back. Epps did not go along with them, he did not want to fight anymore wars. He went back to taking care of the Autobots. He had had enough. Lennox had talked with him the other day about it. They could sure us a man like Epps. He was smart, quick, loyal, and always a good friend. But he had made up his mind. He had had enough with the war for Cybertron. He had fought in it, in the beginning years. But now he felt like it was enough. He wanted to get out now he still could. And even though Lennox did not agree with Epps, he accepted Epps' choice.  
>This all just flashed through the lieutenants mind as they walked outside. He sighed and cracked his neck. Here we go, he thought and walked through the opening in the cargo. He felt calm and focused, and hoped it would last! Cyberia on the other hand felt her heart beat like crazy! She had to focus real hard to control her breathing. Something was not right. Why did Charlotte <em>send<em> Sam and Simmons? It made no sense. They had not delivered any message to Lennox or any other soldier. Or had they? Sam had not, she had watched him closely. But Simmons, on the other hand. She realized she had indeed seen him with some sort of paper. She looked over her shoulder and looked straight into the eyes of Simmons. He had been watching her. This could only mean one thing; her thought about him had been right. But what should she do now? There was only one thing she could do, and she knew it. She had to. And she would, she decided. She calmly took her gun in her right hand and counted her steps. Sam was looking around and noticed that Cyberia was walking with her gun in her hand. When he looked around once more, he saw she was the only one. Should he say something? But before he could decide, Cyberia suddenly turned around and a loud shot was heard when a bright blue something between a flame and bullet was shot from the gun. Two shots were fired. Immediately the other soldiers took their guns. Some looked around to see what Cyberia had shot on, other pointed their gun to her. Sam was shocked about what he saw next. Simmons was dead. He laid on the ground. Eyes open. His gun laid just beside his hand.  
>'What the hell!' Lennox yelled.<br>'You know why,' Cyberia said calm.  
>'No,' Lennox said honest and upset.<br>'Something was wrong,' Cyberia said, raising her sound waves a bit.  
>'Something's wrong with you too,' Chad groaned, 'Don't see me driving a bullet through your skull.'<br>'Wouldn't help,' Cyberia said simple, 'Still, it's just wrong that they were send here without a real reason.'  
>'She's right,' Sam said. Everyone looked at him.<br>'Thank you,' Cyberia said.  
>'I'm still coming, though,' he said. She smiled and nodded.<br>'Just don't go shooting around again,' Sam giggled a bit.  
>'Not until we reach Chicago, at least,' Ethan smiled.<br>'Right, let's go,' Lennox said, and made the soldiers walk on. But when Cyberia passed, he laid his hand on her shoulder. Immediately she looked at him and grabbed his hand, but did nothing.

'Don't go shooting my men,' Lennox said clear and demanding.  
>'He was not your man,' Cyberia said back, looking straight into the brown eyes of the lieutenant. She used to have them too.<br>'You know what I mean,' Lennox hissed, 'You have no idea how many people are on my back, trying to get you away.'  
>'Don't worry,' Cyberia said calm, 'I'll go soon enough. And besides, I believe one of your men even got a little something from Charlotte.'<br>'What?' Lennox said, a bit surprised by the change of direction the conversation had taken.  
>'You'll see,' Cyberia said and curled her lips to a small smile, 'Don't worry.'<p>

'What's taking them so long?' the pilot asked the soldiers as he waited for the lieutenant. Everyone was ready for lift off, only the lieutenant was still talking to the Cybertronian girl. Lennox's face was serious, but Cyberia's face was emotionless.  
>'I bet she's hypnotizing him,' Chad sighed.<br>'Shut up,' Ethan said.  
>'Guys, settle down,' Chapman said. The two turned away, still Chad could not stop himself. Luckily Chapman saw it on time.<br>'One word, soldier, and you can go behind the desk,' Chad looked from Chapman to Ethan. It was not worth it. So he just gave a dirty look to Ethan and turned his face away

'Don't worry?' Lennox said sarcastically, 'We're about to go back to war, and you say 'don't worry'?'  
>'It's the same old war as years ago, Lennox,' Cyberia said, 'It's the same war that has been fought for thousands of years.'<br>How can you say that? This is completely different!'  
>'No, it's not! Don't you see?'<br>'What I see, is that we're in war with Cybertronians!'  
>'Indeed, that's the only thing that changes: the enemy and the place where the fight takes place. The reason is always the same: power. Control. Proofing you are stronger. Showing your wealth to others. Expanding your own greed. It's the same war that has been fought since the beginning of time! It has been fought here on Earth, on Cybertron and so many other places!<br>Don't you see, Lennox! It's the sick mind, the greedy mind, the mind who wants to be noticed, the mind that needs to know that it's loved that keeps on making wars! And it will go on, for so many thousands of years. It could eventually even become human's own fait.'  
>'I'm sorry,' Lennox said, realizing he had really upset the girl. Her look was fierce and her jaw was tensed, and together with all the metal lines on her face, she looked fearsome.<br>'Be sorry for all the wars and dead,' she said and stepped back, 'Not for upsetting someone.'  
>'Lieutenant!' the pilot yelled from the chopper. Without a word Cyberia turned and walked to the chopper. Lennox followed her. He sat down between two of his men, with his back to the pilot. Cyberia sat down in an other chopper, opposite of Sam. When nothing happened and no one said a thing, she stood up and tapped the pilot three times on his shoulder. Within four minutes they were up in the sky, heading for Chicago.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10: Chicago

**Chapter 10: Chicago**

Megatron looked over the city. It would be the capital of his new empire. Of the new Cybertron. _His_ Cybertron. He would finally receive all the glory he deserved. All the servants he wanted. There was only one small obstacle he had to overcome: the human will. Once he had beaten that out of them, they would obey him and do what ever he wanted. He had seen –several times now- how the humans could react while they still had their own will. And lived to it. Most of the time, men just attacked each other. But with him as their common enemy, they came together as one and fought. Not that it would have that much use this time! He smiled as he saw the city crawling with Decepticons. Without that human girl he would never had accomplished all this. He knew it, but he would never say it to anyone. Well, perhaps only that she brought him back. But nothing more! After all, she had been half _their_ creation! She could be a powerful weapon. Or, she could lead a revolution. Just to be sure, Megatron decided she should be killed. Or kept as a pet? Discussions with yourself are ever so hard!

Cyberia loaded her M240 as she hid behind some burned pile of what used to be a car, but did not lock it. Of course she did not lock it! She was in the middle of a war zone! Everywhere around her were Decepticons. New breed, clearly. Older, more trained ones, would already have spotted and eliminated them. Luckily for them, these were like human toddlers. Only these 'toddlers' had lethal weapons and followed a maniac who wanted to take over the world. Cyberia looked around them. Her blue vision showed six soldiers nearby. She had already told them the Decepticons around them could not really hurt them, still they were tensed and alert. The Autobots were still outside the city, waiting for orders. Since there had been changed so much since their last 'visit' the troop had to take a look to see what was left of the city. Or more precise: where they still could move unnoticed in the ruin what used to be a city.  
>Chapman, who lead the troop, signaled that everything was OK. Cyberia still thought the sign was weird: pressing your thumb and index together so they made a circle, while the other three fingers pointed up. It just seemed weird to her! It neither looked like sign language nor looked like anything she associated with 'OK'! It would probably just be her, even though she knew some of the soldiers also thought it was a weird sign. If you think about it…<p>

'Are you sure?' Lennox asked again, as Chapman pointed on the map. They were just outside the city, in an industrial area. They stood in a large factory which probably was a car factory. It was now almost completely empty, which meant –according to Cyberia- that Megatron had used the cars to make new Cybertronians. She refused to call them Decepticons immediately, because every Cybertronian has the choice to be either a Decepticon or an Autobot. Even though most of the time, the 'choice' went on in family: if your father was a Decepticon, you would probably be a Decepticon. Still, you could always choose to be something else. Only now, the choice had been made for them. They were forced to fight a battle they new barely anything about! Forced to fight, kill and die, for someone who did not even care for them. Just like Skyraid, they had never seen Cybertron. Still, they would long for it with everything in them. Dream of it, but never be able to remember what it looked like.  
>'Are you alright?' Sam asked, when he saw Cyberia had turned away from the group and stared to Chicago. Her M240 still loaded and unlocked in her hands.<br>'It's just not fair,' she said.  
>'What?'<br>'For the New Ones,' she said, still staring. Sam looked several times from Cyberia to the city.  
>'Sorry, the what?'<br>'The New Ones,' Cyberia said, she looked at him for a moment than gazed back to the city, 'The ones who were not originally 'born' on Cybertron and have never seen it. They don't know what they're fighting for. It's all a dream to them. They fight for an illusion and not even because they want to!'  
>'I thought every Cybetronian longed for Cybertron?' Sam said.<br>'True, and so do they, only different than we do. We've seen it. Some, like Prime and Rachett, have even seen it in His true peace and glory. Other have seen it in war time, but have seen it! The New Ones, can only dream about it.'  
>'We?' Sam replied.<br>'Sorry?' Cyberia asked and looked at him.  
>'You said; 'we've seen it'. You didn't say: 'they'.'<br>'Cause I've seen it too,' Cyberia said.  
>'No, you even included yourself with the 'we' who longed differently for Cybertron,' Sam went on. Cyberia now turned completely, facing Sam with her bright eyes. Even though he was far taller than she was!<br>'Look,' she said clear and threatening, 'I _have_ seen Cybertron and I _do_ long for it. But only because it is programmed in me!'  
>'I'm sorry!' Sam immediately said, raising his hands.<br>'No, I'm sorry,' Cyberia turned her face away, 'I overreacted.'  
>'So, everyone knows what to do?' Lennox suddenly said clear.<br>'Yes, sir,' Cyberia replied with the soldiers.  
>'We do?' Sam said, realizing he had missed the entire plan!<br>'Sure we do,' Cyberia smiled, 'Didn't go in there last time with a plan did you?'  
>'Actually-'<br>'A real plan, Sam,' Cyberia said.  
>'No,' Sam admitted, but it sure had been awesome!<br>'And that turned out pretty well, didn't it?'  
>'Yeah, but still-'<br>'We can always try!' Cyberia smiled as she handed Sam her bulletproof vest. He took one, but as they walked outside, he noticed she did not put one on.  
>'Where's your vest?'<br>'I won't be needing one,' she simply smiled.

'Tear her down, boys!' Jetfuel roared as he flew above the Second Presbyterian Church of Chicago. Several Decepticons loaded their Energon as they pointed their guns towards the church. It was one of the few buildings which still stood high and pride. Even the stones were still bright of color, as the church there stood lit by the sun. Jetfuel did not like the building, but he would not have wrecked it, if Megatron had not ordered it. Still, for some reason Megatron wanted every church destroyed.  
>Several shots and falling bricks later, Jetfuel had enough. Most of the church had come down and he had other things to do! He stopped the Decepticons and gave them other orders. He still did not know why Megatron had told him to do this! Perhaps he did not want any of the human buildings to remain. No, because he even used several of them. Perhaps it was to look for some humans? No, they had already killed everyone. Perhaps it was to destroy these Homes of the human God? Jetfuel thought that was is, and decided to focus on something else. He had sensed something going on down south. He would take a look later on, if he had time. He could hardly trust any of the New Ones to go do it. Amateurs.<p>

'This is fresh,' Cyberia said, 'Quiet fresh, actually.'  
>'What do you mean?' Chapman asked as they walked to the ruins of what used to be a church. Chapman knew it. His grandparents got married there. His parents got married there. He got married there. Now there was nothing more than a memory of it.<br>'This was destroyed yesterday,' Cyberia said, 'Well aimed fire.'  
>'How do you know that?' Chapman said surprised.<br>'More important: why?' Lennox said. Cyberia walked into the church. You could still see the structure to clear. Some of the bows, of the hall on the right and left even survived. The dark chairs were all covered with dust and stone. Strangely, it touched Cyberia. Even though she had never really been in a church, or knew any church people. Or even had something with churches. Seeing this church as a ruin, touched her heart. The left wall was most intact, and the sun shone through the windows. Showing the dust flow through the air as the soldiers climbed over the fallen walls. Cyberia walked all the way to the altar and kneeled down. Beside her feet, laid an stone angel. Wings spread and blowing a trumpet. One arm was missing. The wings were incomplete. The stone dress damaged and, what struck Cyberia most, the angel face had scars all over her face. As she looked around, Cyberia saw a piece of stone wing from under a pile of stones. Probably an other angel. How many would have been there in this church?  
>'Four,' Chapman sighed, 'There used to be four angels.'<br>'All like this one?' Cyberia asked, afraid to talk to loud.  
>'Yes,' Chapman said, fighting for his tears. Cyberia looked at the angel.<br>'Here,' she said, giving it to Chapman, 'you should keep it.'  
>'Thank you,' he smiled and held the angel like a precious thing. Lennox walked up to them and quickly Chapman cleaned his eyes.<br>'Do you have any idea why they did this?' he said. Cyberia knew he believed her. The church had only been destroyed yesterday.  
>'There were no people here, no weapons, no secret information, no governmental things,' Lennox went on, 'And still, this church was almost completely destroyed, while other buildings just remained!'<br>'Perhaps we wants to show who's boss around,' Ethan said, as he walked up to them. Cyberia looked around. No humans. No slaves. No information. No handy things. Still, on purpose destroyed. Suddenly something struck her.  
>'I don't know,' she lied. At the same time hundreds of electric shocks went through her brain, forming her thoughts. For a moment Cyberia was afraid the soldiers would hear her bolts and bolts and screws. But she reminded herself that those were extremely tiny and she could not hear them. She always thought she could hear them, while she could actually feel them.<br>Quickly she blinked her eyes a few times and looked around. No one had noticed she had been lost in thoughts, luckily! Only Chad looked a bit doubting at her. But he always did that, so she did not worry.  
>One thing she knew for sure. She could do this. She could totally do this!<p> 


	12. Chapter 11: Open War

**Chapter 11: Open War**

Ethan kept looking through his Mil-dot scope. Right now he was the overwatch. Below him, on the square, the fight was going on. Autbots and soldiers fought against several Decepticons. Even Sam was down there! It was up to Ethan, and three other snipers, to help the soldiers down below. So far, they had lost four comrades. But he knew the Decepticons had already lost far more. That partly was because most of them were New Ones, which were easily defeated, even by men. Partly because they had quiet some Autobots who were ready to kick some Decepticon ass. And partly –or perhaps- mostly because of Cyberia. Her shots were extremely powerful, her moves were fast and she knew the weak points. But most of all: she could eliminate them, but touching them. It gave him chills all over his back and Ethan was thankful that she was on their side. Perhaps she could even stop a human's heart by some Energon shock! He did not want to think about it and cleared him mind again.  
>Still, after three shots, Cyberia returned in his vision. He knew she did not need any help. He just wanted to look at her. Just for a moment. Not even a minute! Than he would go back. He just wanted to see her, alive and well. Suddenly she turned her head and looked at his direction. She could see him, even though he would think she was just looking at his direction. No, she could really see him. Looking at her. Laying on his belly. One eye shut, one eye lengthened by his gun. He was a soldier, in every single muscle and blood drop. He was a soldier.<p>

'Megatron will be so pissed,' Cyberia said as she looked through the door. It was night and most of the soldiers were sleeping or either trying to sleep. Cyberia did not need to sleep, so she would keep watch. Next to her Sam sat. He was cold and still shaking of the fight. This was the first time he had actually held a gun and had fought in the war. He could not sleep so he sat next to Cyberia. After the fight, they had taken their dead and wounded and went to a saver part of Chicago. Making it look like only the Decepticons had lost 'men'. Sam smiled.  
>'He sure will be,' he answered. Cyberia narrowed her eyes.<br>'Perhaps we can even hear him,' she whispered.  
>'Sure,' Sam giggled as he took a sip of the cold and fresh water. Sam hoped we would not hear Megatron. Or even ever see him! He had had more than enough of that Decepticon. When he heard Cyberia had brought him back, he had been furious on her and yelled so much he had almost lost his voice. But now he had got to know the girl a bit better, he did not blame her anymore. Sure, he was still angry that Megatron was back. But he did not see Cyberia as the main cause that he was back. The Decepticons would have find something else anyway to bring him back. Sooner or later, it would have happened anyway.<p>

'What!' Megatron roared and jumped up from his throne, made out of old cars and stones.  
>'It's not our fault!' the scared Polisher squeaked.<br>'It _is _ your fault!' Megatron yelled as he jumped up.  
>'My lord, the Younglings are still too young!' Polisher tried.<br>'Fight harder! Teach them!' Megatron razed on.  
>'It was the girl, my liege,' Jetfuel said as he walked up to Megatron.<br>'The girl?' Megatron said back in his chair, and murmured her name from deep down his throat, 'Cyberia.'  
>'What should be do against her, my liege?' Jetfuel said, pushing the still shivering Polisher back.<br>'What we should do,' Megatron groaned, as he clenched his fist, 'We should eliminate her.'  
>'But how, lord Megatron?' the words echoed through his mind, as Megatron thought of several ways to slay the girl.<br>'Leave that to me,' he said as a smile curled his iron lips.  
>'How will you eliminate her?' Jetfuel asked, hoping he could do something to get higher up.<br>'Simple,' Megatron said, as he opened his hand and slowly closed it, as if he crushed something, 'we will trap her, catch her with her weakness, and crush her.'

Cyberia looked straight ahead. The ruined city was lit by the rising sun and the sky was lit with so many colors. Pink. Blue. Purple. Yellow. Red. Orange. And so many unnamed colors in between. A great writer* had once said that when a red sun rose, blood had been spilled. Only nowadays, almost everyday began with a red sun. Cyberia pushed the thought away and tried to enjoy the sunrise again. The sunbeams shining through the wholes in the buildings. Dust particles flowing through the air. She would treasure this 'picture' for ever in her heart and mind. Slowly a song rose in her mind. It was one of the few things she actually did remember. Even though it was more the melody and sometimes a word which she remembered than the entire song. It was the only memory Cyberia had left of her family. It was the only proof she was not completely a Cybertronian. Her mother always played the song on the piano and sang it. But Cyberia could not picture that, she only knew it.  
>As she sat there, lost in thought, Cyberia did not even notice the sun was already high on the sky and the soldiers were packing their belongings to travel on. Only when Sam handed her her gun, which had laid beside her, Cyberia was dragged out of her memories and stood up. They had to split up in five small groups, because the city was filled with Decepticons. Something was not right, everyone noticed it right away. The Decepticons, even though they did attack the group, were driving the soldiers further into the city. Normally they would never do that. They would stick close to the border and fight the battle there. But this, this was so different. It made Cyberia nervous and she knew she had to trust Lennox. The problem was: she had to give him all control, and she hated it when she did not know what to do or when a situation was out of her control. Still, now there was nothing more to do for her than fight and trust.<p>

'Ready?' Chapman checked.  
>'Ready,' some soldiers replied. As soft as they could they crawled even closer to the Decepticons. They just stood there between the ruins of the which once had been large buildings. Weapons drawn, but at ease. For the soldiers, this was the perfect timing to attack. Even though this might begin open war. All though, they had heard of Decepticons also attacking other cities in the world. They had to do something now, before it was to late.<br>'Big Boys in twenty-five seconds,' Chapman said in his walkie-talkie. Chapman looked to the soldiers which made Team Delta once more and prayed that Team Beta was ready on the other side. With a simple wave of his hands he signaled the beginning of the attack. Immediately the soldiers jumped up from behind their safe coverings and began shooting. The Decepticons were completely overwhelmed by the attack, even more when from the other side another group of soldiers came. But they recovered quickly and began their defense.  
>'Big Boys! Big Boys now!' Chapman yelled in his walkie-talkie. Immediately a group of cars and a chopper turned around several corners and transformed. They had not even completely transformed or they already began their attack. Prime leading them. Fierce and proud. As his red and blue shone in the sun, which already stood high in the sky. But even though they fought hard and brave, the Decepticons kept enlarging their army. From every whole, every ruin, every open place, new Decepticons kept coming. Making their army bigger and bigger. sure the Autobots and NEST kept fighting hard and brave, and they killed many Decepticons. The Decepticons were winning the war psychologically. How would you feel if you were fighting for your life and country and all you see if when ever you kill a Decepticon, two new ones show up! That was exactly how Chad felt. All of the sudden, in the middle of the fight, he realized this was a battle they could not win. Within all the fighting, the explosions, Chad lowered his gun and looked around. The sounds around him, slowly fade away as he noticed how pretty the clouds were. Perhaps he should have staid home with his old man, helping him in the bakery. But instead of that safe life, he wanted to go and proof himself. And look where he was now! He did not have more time to think about that, because Jetfuel had noticed the soldier who just stood there as he flew above the battlefield. He loaded his guns and shot two straight rows of hard bullets over the ground. He actually hit more Decepticons than he hit the enemy, but he would soon hit the soldier. Cyberia saw it coming. Jetfuel already began shooting almost half a mile before he got even near Chad! As quick and deathly –killing Decepticons on her way- she got to Chad. She jumped of the skeleton of a dead Decepticon and pushed Chad on the ground. Just in time. Jetfuel flew over them, but the row of bullets passed them as they laid between the deathly rows. Cyberia slapped Chad in his face.<br>'Wake up!' she yelled and jumped up.  
>'Stop it,' he just said, as he laid on the ground, 'We cannot win this.'<br>'We can,' Cyberia said as she looked around.  
>'Good luck,' Chad laughed. Cyberia had had enough. She took her gun and pointed it at Chad's head.<br>'Get the fuck up, man!' she yelled, 'Put yourself together and make your country proud!'  
>'Cyberia!' someone yelled her name and she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked around she saw Ethan. She looked in his grey eyes and lowered her gun.<br>'Let's go people!' Mirage yelled as he stood before them and fired on several Decepticons to protect them. Quickly the soldier and the girl picked up their guns again and returned to their fight. Chad, on the other hand, kept laying on the ground. Looking at the clouds. Marvelous!, he thought. Mirage was in the middle of a fight and did not see the laying soldier. As he stepped back, he felt something under his feet and heard something crack. But was too busy fighting the Decepticons to worry about it. Of course, no one would really know that that was how Chad McIvy died. His parents would receive a letter telling he went down fighting. While actually he had given up all hope and just laid on the ground.

The following days were filled with fighting. Then eventually, the Decepticons were tired of it and most of them defeated. But the Autobots had also lost several comrades and half of the soldiers had not lest the past days, even though they had had several reinforcements. The fight was hard and almost everyone began to doubt if it was ever going to end. Other parts of the world were fighting just as hard as they could. Several cities in America were already conquered by the Decepticons and more would fall soon.  
>The soldiers knew this. They did not want to loose hope, but the small light was almost completely swallowed by the dark. All this they realized as they sat in the small part which was still trustable and stable of the Loyola University Museum of Art. It was quiet and dark. The sky lit by the moon and millions of stars. It would have been beautiful if the circumstances had been different. Right now, the soldiers just sat in the building. Divided over the rooms with only several walls still standing, looking over the city. Cyberia sat in a room, on the south side, in a whole serving as chair and window. As she looked over the city she wondered when everything would end. Would it ever end. And if it would end, would it be positive for them? This was not just any battle. Not just a war. This was <em>the war<em> for this world. It was either win now, or loose everything for ever.  
>'Hey there,' a familiar voice suddenly said. As she looked over her shoulder she smiled back at the smiling face of Ethan, 'Mind if I join you?'<br>'Not at all,' she smiled and he sat down on the other side of the large whole in the building.  
>'How are you?' he asked serious.<br>'Fine,' she said, 'You?'  
>'Holding on,' he sighed and leaned back, 'They're so strong. And with so many.'<br>'I know,' Cyberia said, not knowing what else to say.  
>'Do we have chance to win?' he asked, looking straight into her eyes. What she saw in his eyes, shocked her. He had lost hope! She leaned forth and took his hands.<br>'Ethan,' she said soft and friendly, looking straight into his eyes, 'there is _always_ hope.'  
>'How do you know that? Look around you!'<br>'I know what I see,' she said, without looking away, 'But what I also see, is a group of fierce, honorable soldiers who won't give up.  
>Look, I know things have not worked out the way they were planned. But don't let that take you down! You may loose hope in everything around you, but never in yourself.'<br>Without anymore words they just sat there. Hand in hand. Looking over the city. It was good, for both of them, to have someone next to them. Cyberia did not know where she suddenly got so much hope from. She just looked over the city. And spotted something. As she suddenly saw the solution.

* * *

><p>*J.R.R. Tolkien, <em>Lord of the Rings; The Two Towers<em>


	13. Chapter 12: No Sacrifice No Glory

**Chapter 12: No Sacrifice No Glory**

'Lord Megatron,' Jetfuel said a bit amazed, as he saw his master putting on his helmet, 'what are you doing?'  
>'Preparing,' Megatron groaned as he looked at himself in the big glass before him. It felt good. Feeling his helmet on his head again. It made him whole. It gave him more strength. More power.<br>'Will you fight with us?' Jetfuel said a bit amazed.  
>'Yes,' Megatron said, 'I am the only one who can slay the girl.'<br>'But my lord-'  
>'No Jetfuel,' Megatron commanded, 'I will fight.'<br>'But my liege, the risks!'  
>'Don't worry,' Megatron turned around and showed a dangerous smile, 'she won't stand a chance, with those silly emotions of them humans.'<p>

Cyberia looked over the city. They were still in the university and the view was stunning. Exciting news had reached them: Megatron would join the battle. She knew what she had to do, the only thing was, how was she ever going to get the soldiers along? That was a worry for later. If she would play it smart, she would get them near the place. She only needed the Autobots out of the way. But she had no idea how to do that. The main thing was to get to the church, than everything would get clear and be solved. If the Decepticons would not blow it up too before they got there. She had not told anyone why the churches had been destroyed and no one had asked Prime, who would be the only one to know. Cyberia picked up her gun and loaded it. She was ready.

'Move! Move!' Rachet ordered the Autobots as they attacked some new Decepticons.  
>'Incoming!' Lennox yelled as several planes were heading their way. The sky was darknening a bit, even though it was not even two o'clock in the afternoon. Things were going all that bad. It was quiet an equal battle, as far as things can be equal in a battle between different races. Still, Cyberia was very nervous. She had be absolutely sure her plan would work. But for that, Megatron had be there! Ethan noticed it. She had been acting strangely all day. He realized this was not the time to chat with her about that, when several bombs dropped around them. Loud explosions followed, completed by screams of both men and Decepticons. Cyberia immediately jumped up after the droppings and fired large balls of Energon from her gun. Causing the destruction of two planes.<br>All of the sudden, it became quiet, very quiet. The soldiers did not understand why the Decepticons had suddenly stopped, but it made them stop fighting as well. They held their guns up high, but looked around. All of the sudden a large grey Decepticon jumped up from behind a building and began shooting around. Hitting both soldiers as Decepticons. Missing most of the Autobots.  
>'He's here!' Cyberia yelled, even though almost everyone recognized Megatron immediately.\<br>'Megatron,' Prime roared as he transformed his arms into hot glowing blades as he ran towards his enemy, which he had already defeated several times. Yet, it was clear that Megatron was more powerful that the other times. He was faster and killed easier. Cyberia was glad that Megatron had come, for now she knew she could do her plan. But she was also scared, scared that it may not work, or too late. Of that with her plan, she would also drag the Autobots with her. She had be quick and precise. And she had to do it very soon.

Quickly Cyberia laid her hand on the leg of the Decepticon and drew all the Energon out of him. As she emptied his Energon-vains, the Decepticon shrunk on his hands and knees as he turned into a pile of old iron and died. Sam looked at the girl who had just saved him, not believing his eyes. Quickly she ran up to him.  
>'I need your help,' she said. He looked at her not understanding.<br>'What do you mean?'  
>'Having a tea party, ladies?' Ethan said as he sat down next to them, reloading his gun.<br>'Ethan, I need you,' Cyberia took his arm and looked at him. Somehow he immediately wanted to refuse. 'I need both of you.'  
>'For what?' Sam asked, when Ethan did not answer.<br>'See that bell tower? It's going to safe you.'  
>'How?' Sam asked.<br>'Cybertronians cannot stand the sound waves of the bells of a church, that's why they destroyed all the other churches!' Cyberia said quickly, 'If I can ring them loud enough with all the Energon I have, the Decepticon will surely die.'  
>'But what do you need us for?' Sam asked, it sounded like Cyberia could manage it just fine on her one!<br>'Someone has to tell the Autobots to get out of here, or else they'll die too,' she said, 'And I need someone to distract Megatron. If he'll see me going up the tower, he'll blow it up for sure. Plus, I think Prime can use some help.'  
>'I can do that,' Sam immediately said, 'I can distract Megatron and give the Autobots a chance to go away.'<br>'Are you sure,' Cyberia checked.  
>'I am,' he convinced her and immediately jumped up and ran towards Prime and Megatron.<br>'Hey!' he yelled shooting at Megatron.  
>'Sam!' Optimus said, 'What are you doing?'<br>'Get out here, Optimus!' Sam said, 'He is no match for you! Go quickly, take the Autobots with you! We can handle this!'  
>'Sam-' Optimus doubted, something in the way Sam spoke and looked at him, made him trust the boy. He had not let them down before, 'Alright. Autobots, move out!'<br>'Fool!' Megatron roared, 'I will find you!'  
>'No you won't!' Sam said, shooting faster and more, daring the Decepticon leader. He quickly got help from several soldiers.<br>'Why the hell did you go and say that!' Chapman yelled at Sam.  
>'Cyberia's a plan,' Sam said soft and with a blink. Lennox heard them and doubted what to do. So he quickly said to the Autobots not to go to far and stay in touch through the radio. The response was easy: Don't worry, we'll fight other Decepticons out here.<p>

'What did you mean,' Ethan said, as he took the arm of Cyberia who just wanted to stand up, 'when you said it was going to safe us?'  
>'Ethan-' Cyberia sighed. But he did not let go, he even pulled her closer.<br>'You're going to die, aren't you?' he asked, feeling his throat was stuffed with paper.  
>'If it works, yes,' she said, not wanting to look in his eyes.<br>'Is there no other way?' he asked after a short moment.  
>'No,' she said, and looked at him now, 'It is the only way.'<br>'I don't want to loose you,' Ethan said it before he even knew it. Cyberia looked in his eyes and laid her hand on his cheek.  
>'I have nothing to live for,' she said, 'Please.'<br>Without waiting for a response, Cyberia quickly got up and made her way to the bell tower. Ethan waited a moment and then jumped up, returning to the fight.

As quick as she could, Cyberia ran up the stairs in the Saint James Cathedral, up to the bells. But when she had finally reached them, she doubted. All sorts of excuses floated through her mind, as her feet still made their way to the large bells. They were beautiful. Immense old bells. But when her right hand felt the cold metal, she knew what to do. Still it took her several breaths before she could return her movements. It were the sounds from down the battleground which gave her the last strength she needed. The people, all the humans needed her. She was the only one who could end it. For good.  
>Cyberia spread her legs and pushed against the large bells. And she pushed again and again. Harder and harder. And quickly the splendorous sound of all the bells were filling the air. Now she moved faster and with more strength. Using her Energon with every push. Feeling the tearing sound waves of the bells going through her body. It was one of the most intense pain she had ever felt.<p>

'What!' Megatron suddenly heard the sound of church bells. He turned around and spotted the cathedral. 'Why is that still standing!'  
>'It's working!' Sam said glad, 'The bells are killing them!'<br>'Destroy it!' Megatron ordered, but by now most of the Decepticons were afraid of the tower and could not stand the sound. Covering their ears, falling on the ground, perishing by the sound waves.

Cyberia was sweating all over. Still she kept pushing. With every sound of the bells her body ached, her limbs screamed to stop, but it were her brains which made her going. She had to go on. For mother. For her father. For her friends and family she had once had. For the pain the Decepticons had made her go through. For the things they did to her. For the thing they had of her. So the bells kept ringing on and on. While outside, Cyberia could hear the Decepticons perish, one after another. Some tried to shoot the building, but the church was strong and stood his ground. Faster, louder the bells went.

Megatron had fallen on his knees, gasping for air, covering his ears. This was not how it he had planned it! How did she know? How could he ever have missed it? He roared as he tried to shoot the tower. But it seemed so far away. No, he could not give up! He picked himself up and aimed. He was one of the last Decepticons and soldiers were firing at him, trying to stop him. But he could not be stopped, not this time! So he shot, and immediately the tower began cracking and tumbling down. The soldier watched with their mouths wide open. Their last hope just went tumbling down! Megatron roared and tried to ignore the pain as he loaded his gun and just shot all around him.

'Cyberia!' Ethan yelled, looking at the pile of stones. Immediately she crawled out of them. Bleeding and looking more like metal than human, with only small parts of flesh still covering her metal limbs. She ran towards the soldiers. Her eyes bright and fierce. She would not give up now! The soldiers were shocked to see her and jumped aside. She threw herself on Megatron, drawing large piles of Energon out of his leg. Making him fall and lay on his back.  
>'Stop this nonsense, Cyberia!' he said, trying to safe himself. But he had weakened so much. The shooting had stopped as Cyberia climbed on top of Megatron and stood half way his chest. panting, exhausted but full of life. Megatron tried to hit her off of him with his hand, but he had barely any strength left. Cyberia looked over her shoulder, and found the eyes of Ethan. He stood together with the other soldiers in a distance. Not knowing what to think.<br>'Goodbye,' she whispered. Cyberia raised her hands and with a loud scream she smashed down into the chest. Throwing all the Energon she had left into the chest. Megatron roared as he felt his chest get torn open and all of his Energon sucked out. Cyberia kept yelling and pushing all the Energon together, placing it deep in the chest of Megatron.  
>'Traitor,' he whispered and exploded, causing an Energon wave everyone could feel. Leading to more exploding Decepticons around the soldiers. The soldiers could feel it as well, but it did no harm to them. Sam prayed with all his heart that the Autobots were far enough, because he could see the wave was not ending yet!<p>

While most of the soldiers were still looking around them, amazed and shocked. Ethan ran up to Megatron and quickly found what he was looking. Cyberia laid next to Megatron on her belly. Her body torn and defeated. Gently he took her in his arms and noticed she was breathing.  
>'Medic!' he yelled, his voice high and hoarse, 'Somebody get a medic!'<p> 


	14. Epilogue: Brown Eyes

**Epilogue: Brown Eyes**

'_We are the champions. We are the champions! No time for losers, 'cause we are chamions!_' Ethan closed the door and tried to listen to the news. His comrades were already celebrating and most of them were already quiet wasted.  
>'<em>It is for sure: Megatron has been defeated. Now we have found the way to destroy the Decepticons, help has been send all over the world to destroy the remaining Decepticons-<em>' Ethan sighed and turned the news off. He sat down on the bed where Cyberia laid. They could not transport her because her wounds were to severe. The doctor had said no to put his hopes up to high. Still, he wished to speak to her, just once more. Thank her, for what she did. her breathing was slow, deep and troubled. She was shaking softly and her heartbeat did not have one rhythm. While the world celebrated Ethan had nothing to celebrate. Carefully Ethan took her bandaged hand and stroke him. All of the sudden Cyberia inhaled deep and opened her eyes. He was surprised what he saw. He looked straight into …brown eyes.  
>'Hey,' he smiled, and stroke her hair.<br>'Hey,' she whispered back, clearly in a lot of pain. Tears showed up in her eyes. Because of the pain and because of the fact that she was dying.  
>'Cyberia-' he began.<br>'Abigael,' she said, 'My name is Abigael Rose O'Brien.'  
>'Abigael,' he smiled, 'thank you.'<br>'Thank you,' she said and gave him a small smile. Her brown eyes covered in tears.  
>'I love you,' he said, seeing she would leave him soon.<br>'I love you too,' she said, while a tear rolled on her cheek. Gently he leaned forward and kissed her cold yet soft lips. He looked at her, through his tears and tried to smile.  
>'I remember them,' she said, 'My mom, dad, Shawn, Tim, little Grace.'<br>Ethan swallowed and than said, 'Go to them.'  
>'Thank you,' she whispered and smiled. Than she looked away and gave her last breath. Ethan bit his lip as he closed her eyes. Than he could not care what anyone thought and laid his head on Abigael's chest and cried.<p>

_Here lies  
><em>_Abigael Rose O'Brien  
><em>_Cyberia  
><em>_Defender of America, savior of the world.  
><em>_May she finally find peace._

Ethan stood by the grave and looked at it. It was a simple stone, with on the right side the Autobot sign. A tear rolled over his cheek and he took a deep sigh. Some people even wanted a statue of her! But he did not care. Almost all Decepticons were wiped out right now and most of the Autobots had survived the bell attack. Everything had returned to normal. Almost everything, at least.  
>The war for Cybertron had ended now for sure. But there were other Decepticons out there in space who wanted to take over the Earth, for sure. Right now, Ethan did not care for that so much. He laid down the rose and stroke the picture of Abigael which stood on the grave. She stood there smiling, her arms wrapped around his neck. It was made back in the cargo at his birthday party. He smiled and straightened his back.<p>

_May she finally find peace_, he read the words again and nodded. She had found peace, finally.


End file.
